Jak II: Demon Renegade
by Bloody-Asphode11
Summary: we know the origin of Jak's...issues the first game he looks like he was 14, but in the 2nd game 18/19. A little much for 2 years, so think about it how would things be if he was held 4 or 5 years at most? hee hee Now THAT'S anger issues CH. 6 COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1:Through the Rift

Okay to all to all readers and fans of the game I have an unbearable confession to make….I NEVER PLAYED THE SERIES I write this on references from cutsences, game-play videos from youtube

….GOD. I. HATE. BEING. POOR.

You do not know the torture of walking in a videogame store knowing that

1. You have the bulky kind of Ps2 that seems to going beyond it's warranty

2. You only have $5.00 dollars in your pocket

I have a mental list 5 YEARS LONG OF HUNDREDS OF GAMES THAT MOCK ME FROM THEIR SHELVES

The point is please don't be disappointed if I explain something wrong hell here it's still fic so it's going to be a rocky start if you don't like it DON'T READ IT

Summary: we all know the story about Jak's imprisonment and how messed up he came to be; but I always wondered something to me in the first game he Looked like he was 14, but in the second 18/19. A little much for 2 years, so think about… how would things be if he stayed there say… 4 or 5 years at most?....... 8} Evil aren't I eh.

Disclaimer: I Do not own anything of the game franchise Of Jak & Daxter in any way or form…… IF I DID I WOULDN"T BE WRITING A FREAKIN FIC IN THE FIRST PLACE

Chapter 1

Through the Rift

_For every age there is a time for trial, the rocks faced such a fire before they were the strength beneath our feet. The plans faced fast winds before their roots could give us life, and as a Sage of considerable years, I've have only known one such great ordeal, for the Hero was a champion for all time…_

_But an ordeal is not easy sometimes to save all that is dear sacrifice of one's humanity is unavoidable_

- Samos the Green Sage

**Sandover Village**- Samos's Hut

**Time-** 130 BH (Before Haven)

It was a sunny day in the peaceful village of Sandover, a day of excitement for four elves… well three elves and a comical osstel. If a villager came to the old man's hut they would be curious to see a strange contraption of a machine made from Precursor Artifacts. As Samos walked toward the youngsters with reluctant heavy steps, he looked upon them,

His beautiful daughter Kiera, the aqua-haired elf shined with the joy of delight and pride of accomplishment of her work as a mechanically prodigy.

Daxter that little mischievous sleeping idiot of an osstel, a coward but loyal friend to whatever end,

And last but certainly not least was Jak, it was almost too much for the old man for him to look at the innocent and honest 14-old-boy the protect of the village and hailed as a hero of the known world of Gaia by the defeat of the Dark Sage Twins. The ever-silent boy was giving a fun loving grin on his face his sky-blue eyes shining. His spiky, bi-colored hair swayed in the breeze as he patiently waited for him to come up.

'_just get on with you old fool, it has to be done no matter the guilt_' thought Samos with a sigh. "Today is the big day, Jak I hope you are prepared," said the sage to said heroic elf. _"_for whatever happens_"_. He muttered that part

"I think I've figured out most of this machine," Keira said, her green eyes were excited and her teal-green hair was pulled into a loose pony tail, "It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab." she sat down along with the rest. At that moment Daxter decided to wake up and he jumped between the two, "Easy for you to say!" he said, apparently hearing Keira's last sentence, "We did all the heavy lifting." he nodded toward himself and Jak.

Daxter saw something slightly pushed out of a slot and went to push the red-heart-shaped gem. "Daxter!" Samos yelled and Daxter flinched, pulling his arm back quickly. "Don't touch anything! Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm." putting a knowledgeable voice on in his small lesson, the kind that makes every one who hears it fall asleep faster then sleeping beauty.

"Or great good!" Keira countered, smiling, "If you can figure out how to use them!"

Samos nodded in agreement and said, "I've had some experience with such things. I know you can make it work."

Jak know he was talking to him and looked at the control panel. There were many buttons that could be pressed, but the gem that Daxter was about to push in seemed to be the one that caught his eyes. He put his hand next to it and stopped himself, unsure if that was the right one, he quickly ignored his thoughts and pressed the gem in. It went in without any complaint.

The rider started up and Daxter exclaimed, "Looks like Jak's still got the mojo." he sat back happily and relaxed again.

Keira leaned forward and looked at the egg shaped object that expanded. "Interesting." she whispered in awe, "It appears to be reading out some preset coordinates..." she stopped as it slammed shut and the three long pins on the back started to move.

The three long pins, that looked like it had a large spring on it, started to move in a circle. The one closest to the top ejected a flash of lightning and it hit the circle at the top of the ring. Then the ring started to move, and the inside of the ring became a warp and another bolt of lightning hit it.

"Wow!" Daxter sighed in awe, "Look at that!"

All of a sudden a monstrous voice said, "Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!" then large, flying metal-like wumpbees started to come out and the sky became a dark, sinister purple and the clouds moved furiously and faster.

Daxter screamed and yelled, "What are those thing?"

Samos looked around in awe, while the other were panicking and said, "So this is how it happened..."

A large monster with dinosaur-like head, metallic dreadlocks, and burning yellow eyes lunged seemingly half-way out of the rift and he looked around. He saw Jak and yelled with dark fury , "You cannot hide from me boy!"

Keira looked at Jak and she screamed, "Do something Jak!" he looked back at her and raced through all his thoughts.

"What's this do? Or that? How about this one?" Daxter asked, pressing all the buttons randomly. "Everybody press all the buttons!" Jak got an idea and punched in the gem that started all of this.

The rider launched forward and toward the ring, they went under the monster and barely missed it. "What was that thing?" Keira asked, her hands white from holding the bar tightly.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos yelled, his voice echoing thanks to the warp, and when he yells, a lot of people usually hear him.

They took his advice and Daxter screamed. He looked at Jak and yelled, "I want off this thing!" The rider shook violently and a blast of lightning from the warp destroyed the rider, forcing the group off.

Keira screamed as she fell/flew in the warp. "Find yourself Jak!" Samos yelled as they all flew off in different directions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in Haven City. The Krimzon Guard arresting people for no reason, no hope at all and people walking around aimlessly just trying to pass the time until the day they die and suffer no more; A rather normal day in so-called Haven City.

Notice that it was a normal day, that day suddenly changed when a great flash of yellow then purple was seen, and for some reason a large, dark, shooting star came crashing down. The people in the Industrial Section ran away, not wanting to be hit from the thing.

In this 'star' was a young boy probably of the age fourteen and a small orange rodent. Jak got up first and looked around in wonderous awe at the metal city that just landed in.

The rodent got up and yelled, "Okay, I swear," he threw a small iron rod out of his hands, "that's the last time I ever, EVER touch any stupid Precursor Crap!"

"There he is." a guard said, his voice was computerized from his mask,

"Move in." a man not wearing a mask motioned the command. "Step away from the animal!"

Daxter stared up at them and screamed running between their legs. "Forget the rat!" the burgandy-haired elf without the mask yelled, as he noticed someone going after it, "The Baron wants him!" he smiled evilly as one of his men raised the butt of his gun and smash it to the side of Jak's head . "We've been waiting for you."

Daxter gasped as he saw Jak go down hard. He stopped and yelled out to his best friend, "Don't worry Jak! I'll save ya before ya know it!"


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. JAK. &. DAXTER. Got it you blood-sucking Lawyers!

Attention: this fic was inspired by cutscenes and another fic made by **Light-Eco-Sage,** I state this because this chapter is very similar to one of her chapters in** Back to You**

this is beacuse for my story-plot line to work, this kind of introducing prison to Jak was something to push off from was perfect... I really couldn't find any way to improve or find fault with it,

but i'm not stupid enoughto copy some one else's work i did add my own things in here, but i guess it's not enough for those die hards out there so I Give 88% credit to **Light-Eco-Sage **and the 10% to me because i did add some of my own imagination in here. However all new chapters after this one will be original i assure you please enjoy and review

Chapter 2

First Impressions 

Voices from the guards giving orders boomed in echoes off metal walls of the penitentiary, sounds of scraping metal and zings of energy electrified the rotten dank air.

Tensions at the fortress prison were high that day. The Guards were nervous, and the prisoners knew that something was about to happen.

"Hey!" A prisoner, a large, and strongly built, brown-haired man with Krimzon Guard tattoos on his face yelled at a passing guard. "Hey you, Jackass!"

The Guard paused and glared at the prisoner angrily. "What is it, Darvalo?

The prisoner, or Darvalo, asked. "Something's happening. What's going on?"

"We're getting a new batch of prisoners… five of them." The young guard answered.

"You hear that guys?" another man known as Lark called out to the rest of the prisoners. "New blood!"

All the prisoners began making a bunch of noise at once like fighting Red Hyenolfs. "All you shit-heads better shut-up!" The Guard ordered. "Or I'll make bitches out of everyone one of you!"

"What would your mommy say if she heard you use that sort of language?" Darvalo sneered. Darvalo was beginning to push it as the guard walked right up to Darvalo. "What would your mother say about you oh Saint Darvalo" sneered the guard.

" Well she said she's proud of me and gave me a cookie," retorted Darvalo without hesitation." Poor Issy no loves you not even your mommy an- with that a rifle to the face.

"First of all ass-wipe the name is CAPTIAN ISAAC, secondly one more word about my mother and i'll break your teeth in got it." Darvalo hardly flinched, he'd been in prison for four years and he was used to getting the crap beaten out of him. The seething Captain stormed away swearing.

"Ha! There ain't nobody in this prison that can fuck the guards like Darvalo!" A man in the next cell said.

"Shut-up!" Lark said. "Here come the new bitches!"

A legion of Krimzon Guards walked down the hallway flanking five people in their new prison outfits. First, a man who stared defiantly ahead, it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was a hardass. The second was a slightly overweight man who looked close to tears. The next two walked down the hall in a casual way that suggested that they had spent time in prison before, who the hell they got out the first time was anyone's guess. But it was the last one that caused Darvalo's jaw to drop in mild shock.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, "He's only a damn boy!"

Indeed, a boy with green/blonde hair, that looked no older than fourteen, was marched along at the end of the group. His eyes were downcast, almost as if from shame and most certainly misery. The group disappeared from view and the prisoners immediately began their favorite game: Betting on which of the newbies would be the first to cry. Someone always broke down and cried the first night…

"The kid, without a doubt." The man across the way from Darvalo' said. "Prison ain't no place for little kids."

"The fat guy was already close to tears." Someone else pointed out. "What do you think, Darvalo?"

"I think the kid will break down first." Darvalo said. "After all, he's just a kid. He'll be crying for his mommy and daddy by nightfall."

Soon after, the newbies were returned and put into cells. By chance, the kid ended up in an empty cell next to Darvalo. It had been emptied earlier that week as a result seemingly of an 'accident' as the Guards put it. Darvalo knew that the former owner had been beaten to death until you couldn't even recognize his face.

The seasoned prisoners began to work at lowering the morale of their 'chosen ones.' "Hey you, Kid!" Darvalo called though the bars. The kid didn't answer, but he ignored him. "Hey, answer me, Damn it!" Still the Kid ignored him. "Hey, Kid, don't worry. Prison ain't so bad. Sure, you might become somebody's bitch, but you get use to it after awhile."

In a nearby cell, there was a sudden wail. Darvalo sighed, it was the fat guy; "And we have a winner!" The man in the cell across from Darvalo proclaimed.

The fat guy got up and put his face near the bars. "Let me out of here!" He cried. "I don't belong here! I'm innocent!"

"Shut the hell up you moronic fat-ass!" Darvalo ordered. "Do you want the Guards to beat the crap out of you?"

The fat guy ignored him. "Please, let me out of here!"

Unfortunately for the fat guy, the Guard in charge came in. "Just what the fucking damn hell is going on in here?"

"Please, let me out of here!" The fat guy pleaded tears streaming down his blubbering fat cheeks. "I'm innocent!"

"I don't give a rat's ass who's innocent and who's not!" The Guard spat, but the fat guy was far beyond any rational reasoning at this point.

"You don't understand, I'm not suppose to be here, it is a mistake!"

"Shut up!" Someone yelled.

"That's it!" The Guard spat. He grabbed his eco-KGD rifle and aimed at the fat guy, Darvalo closed his eyes knowingly. There was a loud BANG and a cry of pain. The prisoners had gone deathly quiet. Seven more times the gun fired and seven more cries of agony, each one getting weaker and weaker. Finally, the last shot sounded, there was a horrible splattering sound and the sound of a body falling limp and heavily to the ground.

Darvalo looked up at the body, the Guard's last shot had blown the man's brains out. The Guard put his weapon away and then everything went dead silent. "Clean this shit up." The Guard ordered with some irritation in his voice, some other Guards that had ran in at the sound of gunshots. Darvalo turned to look at the Kid; he had watched the scene unfold with horror evident on his face. "Now…" The Guard said, turning to the rest of the prisoners. "If I hear so much as one sneeze coming from here the rest of the night, I'm going to personally put all you fuckers to sleep with a round with this here gun!" The Guard threatened. The prisoners knew he wasn't kidding. Most of them carried eco-burn bullet wounds from one of his previous rages, so no one dared to make a sound. "Good." The Guard spat. "Good-night, ladies."

With that, the Guard left, leaving the other Guards to clean up the dead man's body. They dragged it down the hall, trailing blood and brain matter.

Some of the prisoners sat up all night, Darvalo was one of them, and the Kid was another. Darvalo waited the whole night long, not once did the Kid ever make a sound.

(Next day)

The next day, the hot topic of the day was the 'newbies' crimes. And the story most sought after was the Kid's story. While the others had told their story, ranging from treason, murder, to simple theft, the Kid didn't answer any questions. He simply ignored everyone. No one, not even the Guards knew why he was there so, naturally, rumors began to pop up.

"I've heard…" The man in the cell to the left of Darvalo said quietly so that the Kid couldn't hear. "That he's a murderer that killed his whole family, that's why he doesn't talk!"

Darvalo looked at the Kid in question. He didn't know anything about him, but he could practically see the child-like innocent radiating from him like a bright star. Darvalo snorted. "Does that look like a mass murderer to you?"

The man looked at the Kid as if seeing him for the first time. "No." He said. "In fact… he looks like a wimpy pansy."

"No." Darvalo said. "He didn't make a sound last night, so that shows that he's tough. He's a fighter."

Darvalo got up and stood next to the bars between his and the Kid's cage. "Hey, Kid, I was an ass to you yesterday, but don't take it personal. I'm Darvalo'. What's your name?" Once again, the Kid didn't answer. "Okay…" Darvalo sighed. "So… why don't you talk?"

For the first time since he arrived, the Kid made eye contact with someone, which happened to be Darvalo. He slowly pointed to his throat, shaking his head from side to side.

Darvalo was confused for a second, but then he understood. "Oh! You're a mute, huh?" The Kid nodded. "Well, I guess you are always going to be called 'Kid', Kid." Darvalo said, leaning closer to the bars. "Listen here, Kid, here's some free advice: You reek of innocence. That ain't a good thing. You need to toughen up and sadly grow-up or you WILL become somebody's bitch. Here in prison, there are only two types of people: hardasses and bitches and the latter usually don't last here long. You'll need to choose, one way or the other.

The Kid turned away, brow furrowed in thought.

That afternoon, Jak sat quietly in his cell on the advice that a prisoner named Darvalo gave him. 'Hardasses or bitches. You'll need to choose, on way or the other.' Given the choice, Jak wouldn't have made that choice at all, but he had to. The cold-blooded murder of his fellow prisoner had hit him hard to the core. That man had been weak and innocent, and now he was a dead corpse with nine bullet holes in him. Jak's Blue eyes glared up at the bars. _I will not be weak, I WILL survive! _Jak vowed to himself. _I will not be vulnerable!_ However, Jak didn't realize that he was glaring at a passing Guard, who was none other then Isaac.

"Hey, what are you glaring at, ass-wipe?" Isaac demanded his hard dark blue eyes glaring angerliy. Jak snapped to attention. "Answer me, Damn it!"

"Hey," Darvalo called from the next cell. "He's a mut-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Cpt. Isaac yelled in an angry rage. "You need to learn that basturds like you don't glare at me!" Isaac opened the door to Jak's cell and raised the butt of his rifle to bring it down on Jak's face. Jak instinctively moved to avoid a concussion from the blunt object, but it didn't work out as well as he planned. While the weapon missed Jak's face, it had still come in contact with Jak. The butt of the rifle caught him right in the throat.

Red spots erupted in Jak's vision as the pain quickly overwhelmed him, sending him on all fours. He coughed and a mouthful of blood came up, he spat a torrent of it on the ground. Salty tears welled up, but Jak forced them down, he would not be pathetic nor helpless. Nothing could stop the blood, however. He spat out another mouthful while the Guard watched.

"My, I bet that hurt didn't it" The captain sneered. "I hope you've learned your lesson. The next time you glare at me like that, I'll use the other end of my gun!" With that, the Isaac gave a final kick to the boy's gut forcing him on his knees again and then locked, still coughing up blood, in his cell and walked away.

"Kid, you alright?" Darvalo asked from the next cell.

Jak continued to cough up blood, but with the blood came… sound actual sounds

"What did you say?" Darvalo asked, amazed.

"ACK!" Jak responded, Then, he started a little bit stronger. "uhhhh"

"huh?" Darvalo asked blinking disbelievingly, bewildered that the mute kid had just sound noise that came from his throat.

Jak stopped spitting out blood, his eyes bulging with surprise and his hands slapped to his mouth, as if he had just uttered a disgusting swear word. "grra ack?" Jak asked slowly. Then scowled

"Well well!" Darvalo proclaimed. "It must've been the rifle blow! Whatever happened kind of fixed your throat, though you can't speak, it's still something!"

Jak clutched his aching raw throat. "uuuuuuugh" He breathed.

"Yeah I won't blame you those things are made out of Whirlo-Ram Bones." Darvalo said a bit of admiration in his voice. "You took a rifle butt to the throat! I'm impressed though, your still…" Jak suddenly went down and out like a light.

"Conscious," finished Darvalo with a sigh.

**(A/n. I decided to not let Jak speak… Yet. A good story idea came up.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gates of Forewarning

Disclaimer: SEE OTHER TOPS OF THE LAST CHAPTERS DAMN IT

To random hyper person- YOU ARE THE FIRST REVIEWWER I EVER HAD FINALLY FOR THAT I THANK YOU and as I said before I'm not copying I just needed a good foundation starting to push off from as read this chapter you shall see it evolve for example there's a fight scene in here

Chapter 3

Gates of Forewarning

3 hours later

"Hey, Jak!" Darvalo called though the bars of the cell. "Get up!" Jak slowly opened his blue eyes and he found Darvalo's worried staring at him though the bars. "Are you okay?"

Jak felt his throat, it's still throbbing in pain…but it felt much better. He opened his mouth and uttered a single word in the slightly rusty voice that would become his. "Fine." He said, getting up off the hard stone floor.

Darvalo sat on the ground by the bars. "So… now that you're talking. Everyone wants to know… how did you end up in a place like this?"

Jak paused. Could he answer fully? Talking was new and really strange to him to him, in all the time he could remember, he had never talked. Daxter could talk a lot, in fact probably more than Samos did in his entire life, but never Jak. Jak took a deep breath. "I don't know. One minute… I'm in this city minding my own business, just trying to find out where the heck I am. Then the next… here." Jak paused. "I didn't do anything."

"Ah, so you're one of the people who don't know why they are here?" Darvalo asked, and Jak nodded, glad that he was understood. "Stupid Baron and Errol, picking random people off the streets and throwing them in prison- wait your not from Haven City?"

"No, I from Sandover Villager," stated the boy in a honest-to-god voice. Darvalo stared at the bi-colored haired kid with an incredulous look on his face, either this kid hit his head really hard or that he really believes a little too much in the bedtime stories.

"So what are you in for?" Jak asked oblivious to the older man's staring, trying as hard as he can to get used to his new voice. He was still amazed to hear his mouth say what he wanted it to say and somewhat freaked out… sort of. But, hell, he could work on that.

"Me?" Darvalo replied. "I wish I could say what you can. But I know why I'm here and everyone, knows as well as hell what I am guilty for."

"What… did you do?" Jak asked curiously.

"Now… don't freak out, but I'm a killer." Darvalo said, and Jak gasped, he had never seen a murderer before. To deliberately take someone's life was… unthinkable and sickening! Sure, he had killed Lurkers, but the dumb instinct-driven beasts were hardly self-aware, and that could hardly count as murder. Darvalo noticed the look Jak was giving him, one of disgust and horror. "Don't look at me like that, that rat-faced bastard deserved it."

"What happened?" Jak asked, curious.

"Well… I used to be a Krimzon Guard a few years ago, but I wasn't a regular or even an elite. I was an assassin, basically a master of death. I worked for the late Commander Craggor. The fucking stupid asshole wanted to test our 'unquestionable' loyalty, so he put hits on our families to see if we would put his orders before our own families." Darvalo paused. "The sad thing is… some of my fellow assassins actually followed orders. But, rather than kill my family, my children, I killed Commander Craggor. But, I was caught. Because I was an assassin, I was deemed a dangerous weapon and given several life sentences…" Darvalo paused. "How many was it?" He asked his other neighbor.

Another prisoner a few cages away paused, thinking. "Three or four, give or take."

"Yes, three or four life sentences." Darvalo said. "I'm going to die in here for all I care, but at least you might have your parents out there, fighting for your release!"

Jak hung his head sadly. "No parents." He said. "My friends… they don't know I'm in here."

"Shut up!" A Guard, who was walking by, roared. "I've got a damn hangover and I won't stand for the noise!"

"A hangover?" Darvalo asked. "And whose fault is that?" He laughed.

"Shut up, Darvalo." The Guard growled. "Or I'll personally make sure your life sentences are upgraded to a death sentence!"

Darvalo laughed to himself bitterly as the man walked away. "Life or Death, what does it matter? As I said before I'm going to die in here anyway."

(Palace, Three Months Later)

"My lord," Errol, the Krimzon Guard Commander and the Baron's right-hand man, said. "The Dark Warrior Project is now ready for elf trials."

Baron Praxis smirked. "Excellent."

"May I inquire as to who you are going to test?" Errol asked.

"The criminals in the fortress Prison." Praxis answered without hesitation as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Most of them are violent to begin with, making them stronger and more dangerous. Besides, nobody gives a rat's ass about those criminals. Test every prisoner for channeling abilities."

"Sir, not everyone will survive though." Errol pointed out though his tone of voice said 'aw what the hey who gives a fuck'. "Thousands will die."

"Those that have no Channeling abilities are of no use to us. Let them die. The ones that do pass, however, will be put into the Dark Warrior Project immediately…" Praxis laughed at the thought of his ruthless Dark army. With that unstoppable force, he would be the one to destroy the Metal-Heads once and for all!

(Prison)

Jak daydreamed in his cell; life in the past three months taught him that boredom is a torture unto itself. Darvalo said that he would get used to it, the trick was to keep yourself occupied.

Jak took the chance to learn everything he can about his new life style, thank the Precursors that he had Darvalo as a friend or he would've ended up dead long ago. He had also gave thanks for his fighting training he learn, besides the obvious it was surprisingly amusing to him when the whole prison were shocked to see that a little kid could fight off five inmates in less then five seconds oh and knock out two guards.

(Flashback) 1 month ago

Section 56, Jak's area as he found out was time to go to the Mess hall for that disgusting croco-dogshit they called food it had taken Jak three weeks to finally ignore the taste and most of all, keep the damn stuff down. It was three in that dingy, humid cafeteria it was there as Jak was walking to a table eat his… food when a group of inmates blocked him, and they were not looking friendly at all

'Crap,' thought Jak and yes he cussed two months in an environment like prison and you begin speaking like the locals. 'It's Jeff and his gang'

Darvalo had taught him the basics on how to survive and also how to rely on your self; hell, he went as far as teaching him to be damn quick thinking on his feet and how to work out in his cell. He also made it clear that when the time came where the prison would finally know what type of person he is:

A Badass or a bitch.

Darvalo told him he was on his own when the time came to decide his fate. Jak shot a look at said man and received a grave stare from the former assassin; he also noticed that the entire hall was dead quiet and also staring.

The time had finally come.

A grim determination stormed in his blue eyes as he continued walking toward his table before he was shoved away by Jeff. Jeff was a Blonde haired elf with a few piercing in his ears and nose. He had cruel beady looking hazel eyes that stared from a jar-like head, also he may not be huge but you could tell he worked out

"And just where do you think you're going you pansy ass?" asked Jeff in a haughty voice.

Jak blinked. "We're in a mess hall isn't it obvious, cause I'm sure everyone else seems to get the purpose of this place is to eat" he answered. That wiped the smug smirk on Jeff's face and cause a few snickers around the hall, you could also hear a few people make some bets. A sadistic grin spread across Jeff's face "well, well looks like Girly boy has balls" then sucker-punched Jak hard in the face Jak landed on all fours from the unsuspected blow "Boys let's teach this little bitch his place" said Jeff

Time suddenly froze for Jak as he remembered his first time seeing some one killed and also remembered beatings that both guards and inmates cries of pain and sorrow that echoed down the metal hallways at night and rape happening to people who were classed weaklings

Jak felt something inside him snap, as if a glass wall was hit hard and was cracking away fast _(A/n Don't get any ideas I really had enough of the split personality crap, my dad has MPD so I deal with it in real life but not in my story, sorry but don't worry Jak is gonna become later on……unhinged8} hee hee)_

A primeval feeling filled his core, an emotion that he never felt began overflowing from him it felt like fury mixed with glee and something like… anticipation.

Something inside Jak woke up

Just when Jeff's four lackeys surrounded him, Jak unleashed what we humans call a break-dance move, but I call it a Twister Kick, gives a good description eh, anyway it knocked two grunts soaring in the chins, some swore later on that they saw teeth flying in the air fast.

**I ****won't ****be**_** weak**_

Before the thugs could process what was happening, Jak used his hands and arms like a springboard and launched himself into the third grunt, his feet slamming Hard into the inmates' chest

**I ****will never stop ****fighting**

Then again this time using his feet and the lackey's chest pushed off into a flying roll attack, this sent the guy he kicked crashing into one of the steel tables while the last one was hit by a living missile that was Jak and went flying into a shell shocked Jeff making them both tumble into a wall hard.

**And I WILL SURVIVE**

Jak landed gracefully on his feet as he finished, the whole Prison was still trying to process what they just saw, Though Darvalo gave a celebrating whoop of joy and relief

Jak was panting, he never felt this way before, when he fought the Dark Twins and the Lurkers he did it out of a sense of duty. This was… it was completely different it felt something long forgotten and primal part of him awaken, it scared him and disturbingly thrilled him at the same time

It was then that the KG decided to butt in unfortunately for them and to the satisfaction to the convicts this was a BIG mistake; both sides learned not to surprise Jak when he's basically high on an adrenaline rush.

Doing so ends up with three KG beaten within an inch of their lives

When Jak came out of his… rush his one sentence shocked and probably made the whole prison treat him a little more caution.

"What in the name of the precursors did I just do?"

It meant while he did remember everything what he did and consciously fought back with Jeff's gang and Guards, He floored them by mostly Instinctual intent.

So what would happen if the kid really went for the kill?

It was a question Jak himself asked and he frankly was terrified of the answer would be. He sighed heavily as he took in his surroundings again. His cell was basically a box with metal bars on two sides (prisoners can see each other that way) with a door. His toilet was a hole in the floor; thank the Precursors that it was connect to the drainage system at least. His bed was a pile of what little rags he had that came from his old outfit. His only light was that of electric lights of the prison, He never knew how much he loved the sunlight until now

He didn't even want to think about his friends least he show weakness, he just got respect from the convicts, he couldn't loose that now weakness meant death here. No matter how much he missed them.

He had faith in Daxter sooner or later he'll find away to get him out, he was truly a loyal friend and dependable friend no matter what old Samos said. And oh Gods how he missed her and her sincere green eyes

Kiera

Suddenly his head snapped up and his blue eyes narrowed, ever since the fight all five of his senses especially his sixth sense had increased 5x then normal he also had strange violent urges and would get annoyed over the littlest things; oh they had changed the iron bars of his cell to steel due to him being able to bend them. When he told Darvalo this, the tattooed man was stunned.

"You are just full of surprises you that," he said in an awed voice. "I've only heard about that once in a life time, it's called Primal Overflow, We elves had evolved from an animalistic race called Humans who in came from something more brutal and natural. Now we may not seem like it but compared to our human ancestors—the precursors don't count it may not seem like it but the human race is actually MUCH, MUCH older then the Precursors just less advanced"- the man said quickly at the look of confusion on the bi-colored haired boy's face.

"Anyway, compared to our Ancestors we look like the calmest monks with at peace at the world, elves had evolved psychologically to suppress our bestial instincts, but the trick is that those instincts still exist." He stopped for a moment to let that sink in.

"Primal Overflow is a condition when elves… er well what ever suppresses those ancient dormant instincts start disappearing, the longer you live the more they wake up, and I don't know what happens to those elves in Question the last case was about 1,000 years ago" finished the ex-assassin. Darvalo stared at Jak for while before saying, "That explains those… mood swings huh."

Don't ask

Anyway something was telling him that something was going on and it was not good.

"Something's happening." Jak said informingly as he watched the Guards come in and lead a new prisoner away every few minutes.

"You're right." Darvalo said suspiciously after the man in the cell next to Jak was led away. "And did you notice that no one is returning?"

"That tyrannical ass of a Baron is probably going genocide on us." A prisoner said darkly.

"Genocide?" Jak asked, confused.

"Mass extermination." Darvalo explained. "He's killing us all."

"Great… just great." Jak muttered annoyed, looking to the empty cell next to him. "I'm next."

"Hey, sometimes I wish I were put to death." Darvalo said. "It's so damn boring! Consider yourself lucky that you only spent three months in here." Darvalo paused. "There's only one thing I regret. That I didn't take Errol out while I was at it." Darvalo sighed. "When you start a job, you should finish it. I killed a worm, only to have it replaced by a rat an arrogant one at that."

"I'll tell you what I regret." Another prisoner spoke up. "I never had a threesome." The man shook off Jak's confused looks. "Maybe when you are older, Kid."

"How much older am I going to get?" Jak snapped. the urge to hit the bars getting more tempting by the second.

"Not much, I guess." Darvalo said, laughing. "But we're still not telling you, you are too young." Jak rolled his eyes. "So, what do you regret, Jak?"

Jak thought about this question. The answer was easy, really.

"Kiera" Jak paused. "There was definitely something there, but… I was a mute. I could never tell her how I felt."

"Get up off your ass, criminal." Jak looked up and saw the Guards one of them happened to be captain Isaac standing at his cell door. Jak set his face with a neutral expression as he got up from floor but on the inside he was struggling not to punch the basturd's lights out, after all this guy was the one who gave him the most beating every time he saw an excuse. "That's right boy. I'm opening the door, now. If you so much as look at me funny, I'll kill you right here." The door opened and weapons were leveled on Jak's chest, but Jak didn't make a move for them. He had toughened up on the outside out of necessity, but on the inside he was still the same boy, and that boy wasn't violent. Or that would be the case if something hadn't woke up, but he knew if he struggled he will die and that was out of the question. The Guards put him in restraints, and Jak didn't fight.

Instead the Guards led him away, down the hall. Jak passed dozens of empty cells. Jak reached a door and the Guards stopped him. The door opened and three Guards came out, dragging a dead body. A single hand was hanging out from under the bloody sheets that covered the body. There were large wounds covering the hand, each one oozing Blue Eco. Jak may have been brought up in the country, but he wasn't stupid. He recognized Eco Poisoning when he saw it.

"Eco…" Jak gasped, but a Guard quickly silenced him with a blow to the back of the head.

"Shut the hell up, convict!" Isaac ordered harshly.

So Jak finished his thought in his head. _Eco? If they are trying to kill us with Eco Poisoning, I have nothing to worry about. Channelers don't get Eco Poisoning._

Jak was then led into the room and saw the evidence of hundreds of Eco Poisoning cases. Jak knew that Channelers were very rare. He figured that in the whole prison with over four thousand people, there'd be only 40 or so. The smell of hundreds of people's vomit hit Jak like a sledgehammer, and his own bile almost joined the others. He was forcefully sat down on a metal table in the middle of the room. A bunch of men were already there, wearing masks. _Lucky them. _Jak thought angrily. The smell was overpowering and Jak worked to keep his food down in his stomach, which was as hard as trying to control his new mood swings. The men set to work, attaching all sorts of probes to his body, but Jak didn't really care.

Without speaking to him, one man got out a needle filled with Blue Eco. Jak, who was clueless about needles, did not react until the needle was forcefully shoved into his arm. Jak swallowed a cry of surprise as the man began to shoot the Eco straight into his bloodstream. Within seconds, he was Channeling, and he felt the energy of Blue Eco move over his skin and though his body, as though the blue energy was saying hello after such along time. It felt so familiar and it, in a way, reminded him of home.

"Holy Fucking Yakkow!" One man exclaimed, watching the monitors. "Take a look at this!"

Another man joined him at the monitors. "Holy…"

"These Eco readings are off the charts!" The first man looked up at Jak though his mask. "This prisoner is top priority. If he isn't the one, no one is."

Jak was pushed off the table and led though a second door in the room, being careful to step over the puddles of sickness and in some places blood. As he was led into the fresh air, or at least fresh compared to the air in the room he just left, he was wary he didn't like what was going something was telling him to be alert, big time. Jak did not know how right he was, in a sense he just entered the gates of hell.

Jak was led into another room. There were 10 prisoners chained to chairs and at least three-dozen Krimzon Guards. Jak was sat down in a chair and restrained.

Jak sighed his irritation becoming visible, and stared at the door. A few of the other inmates fidgeted a little, including some of the KG it was known by now that the kid was suspected of had P.O.3. Jak did not deter his gaze, Darvalo would've been right after him. Several minutes pasted in silence before the doors opened again. The Guards were leading Darvalo in. Jak didn't say a word until Darvalo was restrained in the chair next to him and the Guards left.

"You're a Channeler, huh?" Jak asked.

"I guess." Darvalo said. "I didn't die, did I?" He paused. "So, you are a Channeler?"

"Yes, I've known since I was young." Jak said.

"So… they're finding Channelers?" Darvalo asked no one. "This can't be good.

(12 hours later)

The fruit of the Krimzon Guard's search had paid off. 25 Channelers sat in the small room. Jak, by now, had lost all feeling in his body. He shifted, trying to get feeling back in his legs and backside. Jak's hands had been tingling for the past hour and it was driving him insane. Darvalo had to say his name a few times to calm him down, animalistic growls were coming from his throat once in while.

There was a whooshing sound and Jak looked up. There was a red-haired man walking into the room along with A woman whose hair was a more lush red then her rust-headed companion, it was in as bun, keeping the hair out of her gray eyes which were framed with black glasses. Jak didn't know who the woman in the lab coat was but he recognized the man who had captured him and put him in this god-forsaken place.

"Who is that?" Jak asked quietly.

"Him?" Darvalo asked, gesturing toward the rust-red-haired man with his head. "That's Commander Errol, the Tight-ass. He's the right-hand man to Baron Praxis and the leader of all the Krimzon Guards. He's the replacement of Commander Locke."

Jak was about to respond when Errol spoke up. "Twenty-five." He said quietly, so that they could barely hear him. Then, a little louder, Errol began again. "Twenty-five out of over four thousand prisoners. Only you posses the necessary qualities that we need. All twenty-five of you have 'volunteered' to help the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, on a project that is a great hope for the final destruction of the Metal-Heads. If all goes well, it will be though you that our five hundred year long war will come to an end." Errol smiled in a way that made Jak disbelieve every damn word that came out of his mouth. Jak looked over at Darvalo, who was shaking his head. "The 'Project' begins tomorrow." Errol continued. "Rest up, it's going to be a 'big day' tomorrow." Errol grinned in an evil sort of way that made Jak nervous and agitated.

Errol glared at each of them in turn, giving them an evil smile. When Errol grinned at Jak like that, Jak growled instinctively of course, now normally Errol would just backhand the little upstart, but usually a growl that sounds like it should come from a Giant Saberine instead of a 14 year-old kid kind of set him off.

"What the Hell?" asked Errol

"P.O.3" stated a Guard stated quickly

"WHAT" Errol stared at the Guard then at Jak.

The woman spoke for the first time in an awed voice, "You mean Primal Overflow?"

Errol stared at Jak with a stunned expression that slowly became sinister smile, "Well the Baron will be interested in that fact," and suddenly grabbed Jak's throat, "Also I'm betting you'll be fun to break, Animal Boy" before letting go and with that Errol left the room with the woman following after him though her curious gaze

The Guard got the restrains off them and the twenty five Channelers got up slowly, (They had been sitting all day) and were led into a new section of the prison that no one had ever been to before.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Darvalo said.

Jak rubbed his throat thinking at the malice and cruelty of Errol's smile. "You have absolutely no idea." Jak said.


	4. Ch4 Deals Dreams & Hot Pink Underwear

**Disclaimer**: Why do you people have to remind me that I don't own Jak II Renegade if I did then the game would be rated M oh but Luke Ludal, Ellie Ludal, And Kisala Hagai ARE MINE

People please Review the more I know people like my stories the more I'm motivated

Oh and guys this chapter is about Daxter's reason why it's gonna take half a decade to save Jak and how Kiera's gonna get a bit… mystic.

**Warning: **Sincewatching the Rob Zombie Halloween movies 1 and 2, with game play walkthrough vids of one of the most badass mother-fucking scary as hell games I have ever seen; THE SUFFERING, this is probably going to be the last chapter that's going to be comedy-like for a while. Meaning the next four or five chapters are going to be **SICK AND TWISTED. **I will be doing MY BEST to give the reader Nightmares, there are reasons why this fic is rated M and in the Horror genre. In the immortal words of R.L. Stine: Reader Beware, Your in for a scare!

Monetary system-

**Praxit**- A gold coin 3 times the size of a quarter with a small hole inside it outer ring is silver

Highest in the order

**Ashlet-** a Silver Coin with a Gold outer ring and gold ring lining the hole, size is like an American dollar coin with a dime-size hole in it, need 30 of these to get 1 Praxit

**Lorrel-** a bronze coin the size of a quarter has no hole but the middle has a silver dot- 25 to get an Ashlet

**Kigo-** a pearl shaped coin that looks like a ruby, estimate size of a big marble, most common among the economy and takes 10 to lorrel.

* * *

**Precursors**- we all know who and what they are, anyway they are the most advanced in science and technology, Making it clear that these guys are not did not start the Elvin race, they are completely unrelated.

**Ancestors-** These guys were the elves evolved from, they have been here longer then the Precursors ever been, even they were considered ancient went the Precursors were here in the first place. While the precursors were masters of Science, The Ancestors were infused to the mystic and supernatural force of the world, the could understand what science can not nor ever will, by the way the Ancestors called themselves Humans. XP

**Chapter 4**

**Meetings, Dreamings, and Hot Pink Underwear**

Five Months since we last saw Jak

Total time since the rift: 8 months

There was an angry screaming in the out door market again from the food vendors, only now it was a regular occurrence for most of the year now, the only thing new is that the vendors are actually swearing worse then sailors. The name Orange Lighting has been swung around, who ever it was was said to be a master thief and superb hacker. The only info they had was his name which gave birth to another alias in honor of his electronic skills, Decimal Daxter.

"Damn it that thief to my stock again, he does he do it, He wears orange for Mar's sake not a very stealthy color" screeched the Fruit vendor.

"Dude give it up," said a customer. "your never gonna catch him, besides your going a little over board with the whole thing, I mean you even put out rat traps! The guy's probably laughing at you right now from where ever he is, ya know."

"SHUT UP, FOR THAT NO DISCOUNT FOR YOU" roared the Vendor red in the face.

"Just you wait that gut can't hide from me next time, I'll spot him before he gets 20 yards radius". Ironically the subject of this conversation was closer then any one thinks; said subject was trying his best holding in a fit of laughter. He was right above their heads on top of tarp roof munching on some Puniar sweet fruit he 'bought'. (Like the movie Aladdin when he sat on top of the apple vendor for example)

'Actually those rat traps were some what effective' thought the osstel rubbing his tail in irritated remembrance.

Daxter sighed for almost a year he had been busy learning anything about this world he was in, this Haven City. Soon he knew what the average citizen knew: Baron Praxis was a tyrannical asshole, a civil war between the Baron and a resistance group known as the Underground, said rebel group was hardly making a dent compared to the reptilian-like monsters that attack the city on a daily basis, known as metal-heads. Haven City, who ever named it that seriously either had a slapstick sense of humor or is probably rolling in his or her grave right about now.

"Heh looks like this place needs us too as well buddy," muttered Daxter out loud as he finished munching on his breakfast, the red Puniar giving a satisfying juicy crunch. "Don't worry Jak I will get you out just hold on," vowed Daxter in an uncharacteristic tone of determination in his voice. Daxter had learned in the first month that as he was now it was impossible to even get twenty feet of the front door of the Prison without setting off an alert. Getting Jak out of the slammer was not going to be an easy task; the damn place was HUMUNGOUS and had heavy guard patrols not to mention the computerized defense system.

So for the last year Daxter zealously began developing the skills for the Jailbreak. He had trained himself in every aspect of what his osstel form had to give him. He became amazingly fast and his agility and flexibility would have made any Yoga master jealous. Daxter for the first time actually made his claws quite useful, varying from defense and climbing to picking locks and cutting through glass. He became a Master Thief for hire, price shifting from money to mostly any quality info about the prison fortress.

Daxter had even surprised himself with a life-changing fact: he had a brain. The osstel found out that if he actually tried to learn something his mind would download it permanently like a super computer and from then on no matter how long time pass he could just summoned needed info in his head like taking a file from a cabinet. People swore that they saw an orange weasel like creature reading piles upon piles books ranging from the Encyclopedia of Computer Programs, Anatomy of Eco to Fun with Mechanics, The Theory of Electricity.

Daxter by this time lost count on how many times he 'overloaded' his head with the knowledge he had continually crammed it. Though he always felt better imagining the Shell-shocked faces of Jak, Kiera, and Old Man Greenie, they always thought of him as a numbskull.

Daxter sighed, it was time to go meet a new client and that really annoyed him. It's always the same with new clients, but he always enjoyed the astonished faces afterward. Though it seemed to Daxter that people really are taking him seriously finally because this new client was none other then Haven City's crime lord, Krew. Now Daxter never met the guy but heard that he was supposed to be extremely cunning and built like a tank. (Heh heh oh irony) The crime boss wanted to make a deal, a very BIG one. Daxter jumped in the middle of the tarp and using it like a trampoline, skyrocketed into the air and landed on a third-story roof looking over a heavy traffic section and waited for... Ah, a Triad zoomer. A Triad zoomer was built as named a triangle, the driver seat in front and two passenger seats make up the back; these vehicles were mostly used as taxis.

Daxter silently made his peace with the Gods; he always did when he took a taxi. The osstel leaped from his post and onto a passing taxi, when he made sure he wouldn't fall off. He switch on his new Uni-DX Gloves, these babies were the prize of on of his past jobs, and by all means they proved they were worth it considering the damn assignment nearly got him killed.

These gloves were perfected by Blue eco and Red eco, obviously they enhanced his strength where the little guy can lift 35x his size, (to get the picture Jak is 10x bigger then Daxter) thanks to red eco. Blue eco the energy of motion gave him the ability to teleport, and not just himself. He had the most wonder full times with the levitation aspect, one of the reasons why he was called Orange _Lightning_. But one of the most useful things about his gloves was the storage system; to be blunt it like a warehouse was stuck in there, a warehouse for each glove. The reason I digressed on this subject would explain why Daxter suddenly summoned a Bulging pouch of money from seemingly out of no where.

The driver of this Triad, at the moment was completely bored out of his mind not including the gloomy cloud of depression hanging over his head. So it wasn't any surprising that he would immediately notice anything out of the ordinarily. Like a very large, lanky, orange rodent wearing mini aviator goggles on its head suddenly appearing in the back of his zoomer, tapping its foot while staring at you with impatient look on its furry face … that would attract any one's huh. Before the driver could even think of what to do with the rat, said rat pulled his other hand out behind his back, said hand was hold a huge pouch of money. The rat opened the bag and the cabby's eyes nearly pooped out of his head, it was almost bursting with ashlets.

"Look, buster this bag's yours if you get me to the Hip-Hog Heaven Saloon ASAP" said the orange creature waving the money-bag in his face baiting the man.

Hook, Line, Sinker.

"Why yes my good man," said the man suddenly and disturbingly happier then the whole city combined for some weird reason. The now chipper cabbie went to the front while Daxter tighten his seatbelt and held on the seat itself with a death grip. The driver chuckled madly has he slammed his foot on the gas petal.

----------------------------------5 minutes later ------------------------------------------

It's a truly a memorable experience to see an osstel barf its guts on the street, in front of a saloon it really sparks the imagination. Daxter was leaning against a wall to steady himself, not even the KG could stop a happy cabbie from earning his or her pay. _Damn it, I swear one of these days I will die on those things, Jak you better thank me after this for the love of my poor insides._ Thought Daxter as he readied himself; shaking his head clear he observed the front way of the bar. It was… dank and dull. There was no other way to describe it, it wasn't a boring type of dull, but a grimy, mucky dull. The Hip-Hog head that decorated the place above the front door looked like it hadn't been washed in years, and Daxter didn't know if the head was fake because it really looked dead. He sighed and quietly snuck inside the saloon. If the outside looked like crap then this place smelled worst then the water slums and that was saying something. In the middle of the room was a small fight ring and the left and right sides of the bar were lined with dirty tables in dim lighting at the end of the room was the bar counter there was a mirror that was the wall behind it. On the walls were portraits of a fat elf and trophies of mounted heads of metal-heads. He saw four people in the room at the bar.

The first one was a little over six feet four inches tall, had dark skin, his eyes were interesting- one was a vibrant green left eye while his right seemed artificial machine-like white. He was decked out like a tank in steel armor decorated with metal-head skulls and bones, answering the question of who the hell hunted the metal-head heads. While Daxter was glad there are fewer of those monsters, he concluded that this big elf needed to find a girl. The other two were children or teenagers about fourteen years old. Both were blonde and one had deep ocean blue eyes and long hair and was female while the other had bronze hazel eyes with curly hair. The last one was also a child with the same bronze hazel eyes, long black hair, and she was dressed more… expensively then the other two and seemed a year younger then them. The osstel had a devious grin on his face. (A/n Daxter right now is a year younger than Jak right now and so he's 13 and a half, therefore it ain't cradle robbing so don't get any ideas)

Using his claws and power gloves and agility he scaled the wall and then perched himself on top of a metal-head above the elves to learn what's what.

"Damn it when is that so called Orange Lightning going to show up," moaned a voice. The voice belonged to none other then Elliot. He was fourteen years old with bronze hazel eyes, curly blonde hair with a pixie-like face. He had a pouty look on his face as he practiced shooting empty bottles with his water gun. His big sister (by a month) Tess just shook her head bemusedly at her brother, her bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Humph--you are far too impatient little cousin," stated a raven-haired thirteen year old. Her eyes were the same color as Ellie's, only a sharp cunning look in hers made them a shade darker. "As my father says, "Patience brings awards while rushing makes opportunities pass by."

Elliot just rolled his eyes.

"Please, Rayne, get off your high horse and just act as irritated as we are Miss Princess of the underworld," said Tess with a hand on her hip and narrowed eyes. Rayne snapped her head around and glared at her older cousin so fast that her black long hair flew around her.

"I swear I don't know why we are related you have no respect for the business world at all," snapped Rayne angrily. Tess eyes widen at that before trying to snuffle a snort from escaping her mouth.

"A business Rayne do not try to bull shit us, please" said the blonde girl

"Hey, hey, don't dirty your mouths and ears or your dad will fry my ass," said the all-out-commando elf.

"Why should we, you just swore right now Uncle Sig," countered Tess a smug smile one her lips.

"Yeah you said a bad word too," added Elliot in a innocent voice

Sig looked at the sly-eyed girl and the oh-so angelic brother before grumbling and reaching into his pants and pulling out two praxits and flipping the two coins to the siblings.

"Yes Uncle Sig we are sorry for our slip of the tongue" the blonde blackmailers said in unison with happy grins. They pocketed their new allowance until suddenly notice Rayne staring at them with an eyebrow raised.

"What" asked Tess warily and Rayne gave a sly smile that matched her foxish face perfectly. "It just that it seems that we're more related to each other then I thought," Rayne replied.

"WHAT" Shouted Tess indignantly.

"Tell me cousin how honest is that praxit in your pocket is?" asked Rayne while casually examining her fingernails.

Tess opened and closed her mouth her face turning into a sheepish pink; Elliot and Sig had wide smirks on their faces.

"When is the guy coming what was his other alias again?" asked Tess suddenly trying to change the subject.

"Decimal Daxter was his title for being known as one of the best hackers in the entire city, in fact it was rumored that it was his puppet strings that caused the malfunctioning Hellcat Kruisers for four months straight, father was practically happy about that: never had such smooth dealings with those bulking things patrolling the city," answered a smug Rayne mercifully apparently satisfied over her verbal victory with her blonde cousin.

"Everyone's happy for the profit Rayne," huffed Tess.

Rayne just said "Hypocrite."

Elliot watched with interest as the beginnings of a round two, but it seemed this time it was going on a physical level was sparking up while Sig pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"All right you two you're both to young for s catfight so please knock off the sass," growled Sig.

"Aw what's wrong with a catfight," asked Elliot with a curious face.

"Like I said you're too young"

"Come on tell me!"

"Hell no, Luke will fry my ass"

"You said a bad word again"

Sig glared at the boy who by now was seemingly happy_ 'Luke you owe me big time you rotten basturd I'm a wastelander not a babysitter.'_

"A nanny in a saloon that's the first, I think," said a sudden smart-allac voice.

Four heads turned to see an orange weasel/otter hybrid creature with miniature aviator goggles standing on top of the bar counter examining its paws before squaring its gaze on them.

"Hello gentlemen and ladies," Daxter waggled his eyebrows and made the girls blush, "The name's Daxter and can you guys tell me where Krew is please."

No one spoke for a long time… a really long time.

"Yo kids, did that thing just speak or am I drunk?" asked Sig blankly.

"**HEY!!!!"**

All four elves jumped, who knew something that small had zoomer airbags for lungs.

"First of all I'm not a thing, I'm an osstel, secondly my name is Daxter and I'm here to meet the crime lord Krew, do any of you know when the guy is?" asked the osstel as patient as possible.

Sig, Elliot, Tess, and Rayne just stared at him hard.

"…" "What?"

"Your Decimal Daxter the Super-Hacker that can hack into even the ancient precursor systems?" asked Rayne disbelievingly.

"Ah, yes those codes were such a damn pain in the ass," muttered Daxter

"AKA the master of thieves, the one who robbed the KG station of ammo and armor in less than an hour without getting caught; Orange Lightning?" asked Sig.

"And are you color blind" snapped the Osstel pointing at his fur.

"The renowned Master of Eco-Tronic, digital and mechanics, the thief who could steal virtually anything… is a foot tall rabid talking orange rat," stated Tess expressionlessly.

"Do I have to repeat myself or are all of you are dumb?" retorted the thieving osstel.

All four elves began heaving their lungs out in hysterics, with bright red faces; Sig was choking on his drink, Elliot was on the floor, Tess was banging her fist on the table while Rayne was cackling unusually undignified with her head thrown back.

Daxter's left eye began twitching uncontrollably with and a little murderous too.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS," roared Daxter, "ever heard the saying "don't judge a book by its cover?"

"Actually there's nothing to see from where I'm standing," replied Tess slyly, her blue eyes gleaming mischievously.

Elliot looked confused at the reactions at his big sister's remark, his innocent mind not comprehending the dirty meaning in it.

Sig had palmed his face in exasperation; _she starts talking like that and Luke will kill me._

Rayne on the other hand had just raised her smooth eyebrows before a dark smile went on her face her father would be proud of. _Well well, my cousin looks like you have a bigger dark side after all; I wonder how much we can drag it out._ She was practically rubbing her hands sinisterly in her mind.

You can almost see the smoke spewing from Daxter's ears in a way that would make a teakettle jealous.

Sig sighed while giving the osstel an evaluating look. "All right Chili-pepper, prove it," he said hoping to get attention off Tess's comment.

"Yes I agree I wish to see the skills of Orange Lightning the rabid rode-SPLASH," Rayne started to say before getting shot in the face with a spout of water…

from none other than Elliot's water gun…

which was in Daxter's hands…

who was seven feet away from them standing on the end of the counter.

Elliot blinked in realization and looked at his empty hands then back at Daxter; he didn't even notice that his toy wasn't in possession any more when the whole conservation had started.

Daxter had a very amused look in his dark blue eyes, admiring the stunned expressions he caused

"You know, you guys aren't the first ones, it's always the same with new clients so every time I meet with them now and days I usually demonstrate before I show myself," informed Daxter with a signature devious grin on his face.

While the children were gawking in amazement at him, Sig just rolled his eyes.

"So what you stole a kid's toy gun, as if that's a challenge to any average thief" said the watselander sarcastically.

"This coming from a guy who wears **bright pink underwear with little yellow bunnies** on them," said Daxter casually and rather loudly.

No one spoke for five long minutes.

The kids slowly turned their heads at Sig with raised eyebrows

Said elf was deep indigo in the face with utter embarrassment and shock.

"HOW IN THE DAMN HELL WOU-"Sig stop short in recognition _hold the phone, I have only one pair and those are…_

Sig's eyes widen in shock, "That is not possible, there is no chance in hell you did!"

"Try me" challenged the osstel.

Sig narrowed his eyes at the orange fuzzball, grab his mug and drained it down in one go before slowly getting up from his seat he grab his pants and slowly turned annnndd….

"GIRLS GIVE A MAN SOME DIGNITY AND YOU TOO ELLIOT!!!"

Both Rayne and Tess turned away quickly giving Sig some privacy while giggling madly, while Elliot only rolled his eyes and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "homophobe"

So Sig loosened his combat pants a bit and looked behind himself so he can be sure the girls wouldn't peek…

Sig's jaw dropped speechless, he wasn't wearing anything but his pants, all he saw was his ass as it was when he was born.(A/n don't get any ideas you pervs, you know who you are)

"Looking for theeeeeeeese?" Daxter sang out.

Sig whipped around and found Daxter waving around his head like a windmill for all to see, his hot pink underwear with pale yellow happy bunnies one them. It seriously hurt to look at them, it was like they dip-dyed in Pepto-Bismol with a hidden neon light some where in them.

Sig's mind temporality stopped working, while Tess was blue in the face holding her breath to keep herself from laughing while Rayne's manicured hands turned white from her pressing them on her snorting mouth to cover the noise, Elliot however just stared at the offending pair of undergarments for ten seconds before…

"Do they glow in the dark?"

Needless to say it was the stray that broke the Flut-flut's back.

The two blonde siblings were on the floor laughing harder then ever before, Rayne was with them all noble dignity forgotten in fact she was banging her fists on the floor. Their laughter was such that people outside were wondering if the place became an insane asylum. Daxter was one out of two that wasn't laughing their insides out, he was running for dear life. The other one that wasn't laughing was actually in such a fury that if the Metal-head Leader were to see it right now, he would run into the opposite way with his tail between his legs faster then you can say "Mother of the Precursors". It was Sig his face red with murderous anger as he chased Daxter around the bar, his hands reaching for his furry little neck.

Sig's pride was already wounded by Daxter's skills, but after a half an hour of chasing the sarcastic rodent and not gaining anything except tripping over his own feet, hurting his back when Daxter made him loose his footing over into the boxing ring, being shot in the face with the stupid damn water gun… about five times already. The last straw though was when the angry watselander began taking out the big guns. Apparently Sig forgot to tighten up his pants after his "undies inspection", the saying of 'adding salt to the wounds' is an understatement after Daxter took what was left of Sig's dignity, the three children were close to needing CPR with high level of hysterics that took over their poor aching lungs; especially after Sig had to jump into a wine barrel to hide his… pride.

While clownish looking as Sig was in a barrel, things were getting quite hectic when he brought out the Peace-Maker with a very mad glint in his eyes. By this point Daxter was wondering if waving the eye-searing panties like a war banner through out the entire chase was a good idea in the first place.

Suddenly there was the sound of clapping of an applause that made everyone turn toward the sound in surprise.

Daxter turned to see a wild spiky hair styled blonde elf with bronze-hazel eyes that were by the way tearing up with mirth. (Sig pretty much guessed why from the look on his face) his left ear however was unnaturally short; it looked as though it was blasted off by a blaster shot. He stood about 5'10 and had a black muscle shirt with dark blue jeans with black combat boots and from the looks of them they were steel-tipped and had hidden knives.

"Finally, you must be Krew," said Daxter

"That's not Uncle Krew that's Daddy," said Elliot who was still giggling.

Daxter sighed in exasperation and begin to mutter something about the gods' slapstick sense of humor

"Sorry fuzz-ball I am Luke Ludoc the little brother, and while we're on introductions, Barrel-butt over there is my college and friend and wastelander Sig,"

If glares could kill Luke would have been vaporized by the look that said wastelander was giving him. Apparently Luke noticed that as well.

"Heh, heh eh anyway" said blonde elf chuckled nervously, the blonde rascals over there are my kids Tess and Elliot Ludoc while little lady Rayne is my niece."

Daxter raised an eyebrow, "You're the little bro? So that means I'm looking for big bro, is he with you?"

The osstel suddenly leaped on top of a tall bar menu signpost so he could be eye level with the one-eared elf.

"Alright, you seem a lot more polite, unlike girly-pants over there, (Sig scowled murderously at this) so can you tell me-"

"Don't worry my friend," said an oily-toned voice, "I'm right here, your quite… surprising, ey?"

Daxter turned around to face the voice only to stop short.

Luke was suppressing a grin and the sibling trio had to hold in more giggles and even Sig had malicious smirk on his face at the stunned expression on the osstel's face at the sight of the… elf before him.

_That has to be the fattest and butt-ugliest thing I have ever seen,_ thought the flabbergasted orange thief.

To describe the, uh, being that was Krew was tough; his body was like a pyramid of fatty folds leading up to his pudgy potato-like head. His clothes were a green shirt and purple pants or what seemed to be so or the biggest pair of boxers that Daxter had ever seen, not to mention they were almost bursting with the strain to hold his mass. The crime lord also smelled worse then a Hip-Hog, clear sweat stains seen in the obvious place, empathies on the word obvious. Krew's eyes were as unsettling as his presence was his left eye red and a seemingly blind eye in the right. With all that mountain of fat that was Krew, It was a wonder to Daxter that the hovercraft chair that was the only way of transportation for the guy wasn't breaking from the sheer weight of him. To complete the picture, two five foot big strings of fleshy rope hanging parallel to each other was what was left of Krew's legs.

_This is more disgusting then the time I walked in on Old Man Greenie's getting out of his mud bath,_ thought Daxter as he forced himself not to shudder.

"So you're Krew finally," stated Daxter trying to shake off the awkward pause.

"Yes I am and you are surprisingly impressive for… a being of your stature ey, it was quite a demonstrative show," said the tub-of-lard raising a chubby eyebrow at Sig, who slapped himself in the face while muttering something like, "great, just great". The children all had smirks on there faces when Luke handed him a full mug of liquid courage and dignity sympathetically.

"So Daxter my boy, your skills live up to your reputation you have, that is very good; you see, I have a job offer that will benefit us both ey?"

Dax raised an eyebrow, "really" he said questioningly.

"Indeed, it is known that your price range is mostly about info of the fortress prison, varying from personal guard profiles to floor layouts and project areas, now I wont ask why 'to each his own' is the phrase here, ey? I have also have some… items that will make the outcomes of your activities more successful as bonus payments; this will all come your way if you agree to my offer and terms ey?" said Krew, his greedy eyes glinting with anticipation.

All of the elves in the bar now noticed that Daxter had lost his usual sarcastic vibe and was completely listening to every word Krew said with a very serious expression on his face.

He stared hard at the obese elf in front of him.

"Just how valuable is the intell?" asked the osstel. Translation: is what ever you want me to do really worth it.

Krew smiled slyly. "I'm this city eyes and ears, I know almost as much as the Baron himself does about what's what in this metropolis. I also have some advantageous operations and connections both inside and outside the city."

Daxter blinked,"Outside?"

Krew nodded, his jowls flicking some slobber, "Baron Praxis over the years has almost virtually isolated us from other cities to the point where most citizens don't even believe they exist and are nothing but a myth, that and the constant metal-head attacks on the city discourages most from traveling anyways. I, on the other hand have partnerships with such capitals, for example, I have investments in the Eco-projects in Mason City in the northern canyons to the prosperous factory holdings in Malan Ruins AKA City of the Ancestors; not even the Baron knows about it's existence," finished Krew quite smugly.

Krew had an unreadable look on his fat face like he was evaluating something before continuing

"However before I go further into this we must have a deal made, mostly about the time of payment when it's due," the crime lord stated.

"Which is?" asked Daxter his blue eyes narrowed on his furry face.

"Three to four years, possibly five," stated Krew.

"…" 1 minute later

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!!!? Look you son of Jabba wana-be, I am on an unknown time limit myself, and that is way to long. What makes you think that the info you have is even worth that, because when it's payday it might be TOO LATE for Jak!" raged the indignant orange thief.

"So Jak is the guy's name," Luke thought out loud which caused Daxter to swear vividly and turn critical dark blue eyes toward the man. Luke raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Hey don't get your tail in a knot, fuzz-ball, besides there aren't a lot of goals or reasons to break into a maximum security fortress prison other then to help a friend with a jailbreak," explained the blonde one-eared elf explained his bronze-hazel eyes flashing.

The osstel stared at Luke for a while before sighing. It was pretty obvious to begin with.

"Survival in a prison is an unknown and unstable factor, the longer my buddy's in there the less likely that he's still breathing and that time span of a half of a decade is going to count."

Krew however was prepared. "Yes Daxter, five years is long, but it's an unbendable deadline, while your methods of usual espionage are effective but extremely troublesome ey. Most intell you gain you have to manually filter yourself the lies from the truth and you also operate solo and that could take even longer than what I offer you; I also as said before have connections that you can use to your advantage and devices and armory to make your "proceedings" run more smoothly ey," the crime lord pointed out in an oily and persuasive voice, just add the smug grin to complete the picture of his fat face.

Daxter's mind was like a dry sponge to water to this information and was thinking hard. It was true while Krew's payday date was … extensive it was a sure and stable plan with very few risks.

The osstel looked at Krew with narrowed eyes. "What is the info, it had better be good for this kind of deal."

"Yes of course my boy, Luke brother be a good man get me the holo-disk from the drawer the yellow one please," asked Krew.

Luke just shrugged care-free as he did what he was asked and a few minutes later said item was whizzing by like a frizz bee toward Krew who caught it which was amazing to see due to him having pudgy… arms.

Daxter's jaw nearly hit the floor when the hologram image. It was a complete map of the fortress prison's ground floor and Level 1 with zealot and exact details. Marked out guard patrols with the times of when they start and end including guard shifts. Every system with their blueprint was named, electrical, security, laser defense, ventilation, computer networks along with the sewer and plumbing systems. Every room was briefly described in way for the reader to know what's what, like the lobby to the Captain's office to the evidence room, etc. It even had the entrances, both common and secret.

Krew quickly turned off the disk after he made sure the thieving hacker knew of its importance.

"That is your paycheck for this year if you agree to my deal, and I have a map of all floors of the prison with the same care in specifics, I have major investments in projects and dealings in operations in which your skills have keystone specialty. I had to use most of my vital favors and extensions to make these maps because of it, which is why to you the price is high; one year of service for each map, No. More. Or. Less." stated Krew. The tone in his voice made it clear he would not be happy if Daxter started haggling.

Said osstel still looked divided which made the fat King-pin go in for the tie-breaker.

"Also as a starting bonus to the agreement, I'll give you an upgrade on your DX model gloves you have there, like the VP-X Chaos Chip ey."

VP-X Chaos Chip- an ultimate super computer complete with semi-AI especially made for expert hackers, a virtual workshop to make programs from worms and viruses to government algorithm codes. If your on the receiving end of this bad boy, quite frankly anything of yours that's electrical and digital is screwed. This chip is really rare and damn right illegal for obvious reasons and best of quality if Krew's giving him this as a _starting_ bonus payment…

"…"

"Give me 10 minutes to think a bit here okay?" requested Daxter.

He sat in a thinking pose massaging his furry forehead and he thought long and hard, and out of all of the scenarios that played out in his mind, he couldn't find any hazard besides the time limit. In fact, this deal was a proverbial godsend.

While Daxter was viewing his options, Luke and Sig were having a conservation of said orange rodent.

"This Jak character is truly lucky," observed the one-eared criminal elf stated the usually laid-back elf serious. This caught the attention of his daughters and niece and produced a scoff from Sig, who understandably was still not feeling very friendly toward Daxter.

Elliot tilled his head confused as Tess asked, "Why, because of Daxter?"

"Yep, you see ladies and gentlemen, when you're in this line of work it's pretty damn useful to learn how to read people by not what they say to you, but how they say it along with their body langue and behavior and personality. This skill tells you a lot more about a person than what usually comes out of the mouth. From what I got from Daxter over there is that the skills that would take the average elf several years took him only one; usually that kind of speed of progress is out of desperate necessity, and for the osstel case for the sake of his friend."

Luke's small audience stared at him in disbelief; this stunned even Sig.

"You are freaking kidding," stated the wastelander.

"Oh yeah? I'll prove it," declared Luke.

"Yo, Daxter," called Luke, loud enough for Daxter to snap out of his reverie and look at the battle-harden blonde.

"It's survival of the fittest in Baron's prison, the weak die and the strong survive, by what you said earlier you know this right?" asked Luke.

Daxter stared questioningly at him, his eyes slightly narrowing and slowly nodded and waited for the man to continue.

"Monsters are born in that forsaken hellhole. I am curious, when you finally save your friend will you still be his companion, even if he's longer the person you remember him to be?"

The osstel's answer was instant.

"Hell yes."

While Luke nodded in confirmation, with his bronze-hazel eyes gleamed amusement at the incredulous looks on Sig's and the children's faces; Daxter also noticed this.

" I used to be an elf, and I may not look like it but I'm actually thirteen years old."

Not even Luke could keep the look of complete shock from his face; even Krew who was hovering nearby gave a sputtering gasp. Sig's face however seemed to match his line of thought:

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS; I LOST MY DIGNITY TO A JUVENILE ORANGE RAT!!!!_

" I am an orphan and from where I am from, I was considered admittedly the village idiot, so to speak. Everyone thought I was nothing but an obnoxious deviant; only one person acknowledged me as a living being and that was Jak. Through out my life in SandOver, Jak was there he listened to my ideas, helped me out when I was in peril. It was through him that the other villagers started to accept me. He even went through thick and thin to help me when I fell into a vat of Dark-eco and became what you see before you; we both went through a lot together and he accepts me as friend. I can't find a better friend, even if I did it wouldn't count virtually people just look at me as a talking rat then a person I can see that you guys do as well."

Even Sig had the decency to act apologetic at that remark, which was actual fact.

"No matter what he becomes, be it a homicidal monster or twisted psycho, or even both I WILL loyally be on his shoulder, whenever he needs me; even if he kills me, I die without regrets." Said the osstel finally.

By now the kids were awed and shocked at this amount of devotion, Sig had respect and admiration in his eyes though grudgingly, while Luke had an 'I-told-you-so' look on his smug face.

Daxter breathed out a heavy sigh before shaking his head to rid his doubts, eyes growing hard with steel resolve.

"Yo, big guy," called out the Master thief while said crime lord hovered over with a slight grimace on his face… probably about the big guy comment.

"Have you made your decision?" asked Krew.

"Yeah, what's my first job, Boss?"

In an apartment in the stadium section of the city

An elf-girl was slowly walking down an eerie calm beach in the dead of night, walking down the sands, her way lighted by glimmering lamps. She stopped slowly, shaking her head as if coming out of a trance, her dark aquamarine hair flowing loosely behind her. Emerald eyes looked around, blinking in confusion.

"Where… where am I?" she said voice whispery but pretty.

She put a hand to her head trying to figure out the sense of déjà vu this place was giving her, her face scrunched in concentration to remember.

Sentinel Beach.

She was walking down Sentinel Beach on her way to SandOver Village.

She was home.

"Home… I'M HOME!" the elf cried out in happiness, not caring if it was the middle of the night, nor if she was acting like a five-year-old child, she began to run her bare feet kicking up sand as she giggled with complete joy for if she was here it meant that Daxter, Daddy, and Jak… her beloved Jak was here too.

"EVERYONE WE"RE HOME WE"RE BACK I'TS ME KIERA!!!" shouted Kiera, "Guys, Daddy? Jak?... anyone?" the mechanic prodigal's voice became a whisper when she realized that she was frighteningly, the only inhabitant in the village.

There was no sound of nocturnal birds in the old lady's house, the mayor's infamous snores should be echoing at this time of night, the farmer's dog should be howling.

But no one was here; Sand Over is a Ghost Town.

Kiera jumped slightly at the distant sound of thunder; curiously she looked to the sky and gasped at what she saw. The night sky was heavy with dark clouds and they were frightening, they looked and completely felt wrong. They weren't a natural storm gray, but a menacing and venomous deep purple. Their thunder sounded like bestial growls and churned above her like they were sentient; they gave off such a strong vibe of hate and malice that Kiera was shivering in fear.

She ran to her Father's home at the edge of the village, and to her surprise and relief she saw the upstairs window lit; it was Jak's room. The compulsion that hit made her dizzy and stagger, it was so strong that she couldn't step backward without being downright dragged to the room. The absolute need to go to the room was irresistible; something wanted her to see something and wouldn't let her go until she did.

So she ran as fast as she can toward the house that she known as home, she ran across the bridge and up the stairs to Jak's old room. Kiera was about to open the door when she stopped short in shock, upon the door was a full body mirror and what it reflected back at her was spine-chilling and disturbing. Kiera knew she was an attractive girl, narrow but full face, eyes of clear jade, her usual T-shirts vaguely showing her modest chest, wasp-line waist, and strong legs shown through tight and well-worn jeans, with her long aquamarine hair framing her face and braided and its end on her lower back. What her reflection showed was in k now way of the word a reflection. Every feature about her was intensified to an unnatural but angelic beauty, her hair was loose in stunning sea-green curls. She wasn't wearing her PJ's she remembered she had on before; instead she wore a pure white two-piece gown. The bottom part was a skirt that hugged her hips and reached her ankles, and moved as if it was in a gentle breeze when she moved. Her tanned stomach showed her athletic build. The top part was tube top like but had loosely connected sleeves, which were transparent end the ends were bell-bottom styled.

All in all she was extremely and inhumanly beautiful.

The mechanic female stared at her mystical appearance with terror, she knew by now that she was in the middle of a dream, but when the dreamer had complete control of her actions, therefore her mind while in said dream meant that the dream is a vision that's trying to tell you something; more accurately in this case judging by the malevolent clouds earlier, to give a warning.

Kiera was completely horrified of her mirror portrayal.

1. She was glowing in a soft but strong glowing warm but unearthly light,

2. She looked like something you would sacrifice on a ceremonial alter.

3. The reflection's name or the name that keeps blaring inside her head while looking in the mirror was **Kisala Hagai**

Kiera right then and there wanted to wake up screaming but the impulse that told to open the damn door held her with a titanium grip. The aquamarine haired elf exhaled a deep breath and steeled her nerves and opened the door.

What she saw was not what she expected, (to her immense relief) though she instantly grasped right off what it was: a memory of the past when she, Jak and Daxter were kids.

Her Dad, Samos the Green Sage was by the foot of Jak's bed staring out the window while a distant roar of thunder sounded. Samos was in a state of melancholy that all three of them called "Sad Sage Samos mode" A.K.A Triple S mode. One day or another The old man's eyes would be glazed with sadness and would stare out with eyes non-seeing, lost within his mind, at these times his face would show great regret and remorse. Jak had to learn quickly to get out of eyesight when the sage enter this state because every time that he did an air of heavy depression surrounds Samos with emotion of overflowing guilt. It was horribly disturbing after awhile.

It was one of those times, but fortunately for Jak, was a nine year-old child was comfortably asleep with his small arms around a nine year-old Kiera as if the girl was a large teddy bear.

The real 14-year-old Kiera smiled fondly at the memory, the storm that night was quite fierce, so much that it scared Jak ash white in the face. He only calmed down and went back to sleep after Kiera came and sung him an ancient lullaby written by the Ancestors. Kiera almost laughed at the expression her younger self wore, remembering the predicament. If she tried to move, she'd risk waking the FINALLY sleeping form that was Jak and if she didn't she would have to sleep in his room to get some sleep herself and being the age she was back then, her biggest worry was the cooties. Little Kiera sighed hopelessly and turned her pleading jade eyes at her father for help.

Said Sage took notice of the situation with unreadable but glazed eyes before giving a knowing sad smile.

"It's all right Kiera just for tonight, and don't worry about the cooties, they DON'T exist," said Samos a tiny spark of exasperation in his voice. It was obvious of how well the subject was…repetitive.

The old man walked toward the while saying in a strange somber voice as if being said out loud,

"After all, when the sun can no longer repeal the devouring darkness of suffering, all is left is the embrace of love's light to guide the way, less it be consumed by the black void,"

Dreaming Kiera blinked at the ominous verse, back then she thought is was a reciting of a poem but hearing it now, it sounded more like both a prophecy and threatening omen. Suddenly the Village of SandOver began to vanish; with the dark prophecy echoing in the sudden void and as quick as the leaving of SandOver, Haven City began to appear.

The clouds growled above her as the city became clear, they became even darker with menace, their color became from dark purple to nightshade. Ghostly whispers began to permeate the air with no comprehendible origin.

Kiera's fear rose when the whispering voices began, and whipped her head around, noticing that she was in Bazaar section, trying to find a living soul only to see that Haven City was as empty as her village.

She began walking fast on the zoomer walkway as the whispers become louder to the point where she had realized they were repeating the dark poetic verse and also chanting her name.

The angelic light she gave off became rapidly brighter in fact it reminded her of the northern lights during winter at the mountains.

Kiera's eyes widen in insight, _'I'm… the light?'_ she thought. She looked up back to the city streets only to stop dead.

She was at the end of the walk way and in the middle of the square dead end was a boy she could never forget.

"JAK" she cried with joy and jumped off the walk away and ran toward him bee-lined. When he got with in 20ft from him, she froze as though some unknown force is holding her back; it wasn't surprise but a sudden sense of pure primal instinct that told her _**TO. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. THERE!!!!**_

Confused, she observed Jak: she look just as she remembered him perfectly as he was before the damn rift gate fiasco, the only thing wrong is that he was standing completely still his head down, hiding his eyes

His head slowly started to rise and when he face Kiera's fear began to rise, for on the bi-colored haired boy's face was fear and anguish like his soul was being ripped apart. The evil clouds above growled with thunder like rabid wolves going in for the kill, Jak reached for her his eyes screaming for help. A heavy mist like poisonous nightshade began to appear crawling on the ground, but moved as though sentient with purpose toward Jak

The Dark clouds roared their misty forms twisting and turning directly above Jak and then from the jet-black 'eye of the storm' a bolt of dark lighting slammed into Jak his mouth opened in a silent scream. It wasn't a quick strike for the lighting seemed to be absorbed by Jak and was growing into a darker color with the scent of pure demonic malice strengthening in the air. Even the fog was being drawn into the elf, Kiera's jade eyes were wide as dinner plates her mind beginning to go into a surreal state from what she was seeing, soon the black-purple fog swirled around Jak entering and obscuring his body until only the shocking of the lightning could identify Jak's convulsing body's outline it was like a violent thunderstorm trying to copy the motions of a F5 tornado. For five agonizing minutes the energy continue its torture before it vanished having been devour by Jak's being. The thick wicked fog had also been absorbed entirely as well.

Kiera didn't know how long she stood there seconds, minutes, hours, all that she knew that something bad was going to happen something down right wrong. By now Kiera was not being held by nameless force any more but she still was paralyzed…

by fear.

The unnatural storm is over, yet the black starless night sky was as menacing as the devilish tempest was, especially when the green moon of Rojexial was a glowing color of bloodstained blue that tainted everything it touched except Kiera's whose own light drove back the evil, though this did not comfort the girl. Kiera was terrified, fear oozed from every part of her body and chilled her bones, she had no idea why but what was scaring her shitless was not the dark moon or the complete dead silence of the city, but Jak himself! Kiera's instincts run away as fast as she can was so strong that she staggered and fell on her bottom her chest heaving and hyperventilating for the intense fear infected her lungs, her body trembling violently.

"Ja-J-J-Jak?" she cautiously squeaked, her voice strained.

Said elf suddenly convulsed, and as though invisible claws were cutting him, slash wounds blossomed all over his body, blood burst from them staining his being only instead of dying him crimson his lesions bled blood that was pure black.

Kiera couldn't believe her eyes as Jak's face turned to her, the whole of his eyes, whites, iris, pupil ever thing was black, jet black and crying tears of black blood. A sick gurgling sound came from his throat and a fountain of the sick liquid came bursting out and flowing down his front, worse yet was that Jak's body began to decay in front of her, skin becoming pallid and chalky, signs of rotting and bloating; it was as if watching a fresh dead body decompose with time fast forward. With wounds oozing black blood and bodily fluid, and then suddenly Jak's body collapsed.

Kiera didn't move, her green eyes wide, chin on her knees with her arms squeezing said knees, hugging herself, her body shaking with horror.

Suddenly the ethereal whispering began again only this time they where unintelligible to understand, they came from everywhere, Kiera whipped her head around, but could not locate their origin.

Jak's corpse suddenly shuddered and immediately caught Kiera's frighten eyes, it began to seizure non-stop until a sick, wet, ripping sound was heard

A hand ruptured from the body's stomach the rip inside getting bigger as the corpse shook; something was being… _born_ from the corpse.

Kiera was crying from the terror, she couldn't move the mental trauma from fear were like chains keeping her in place all she can do was watch as something sinister was crawling out of her love's body like chick hatching from an egg.

Another hand, then a horned head and seen from the waist up it was visible with _two_ pairs of wings the monster crawled out.

Kiera slowly craned her head up following the beast's movements and stared in dread, the light of the bloody moon revealed something that can be only be described as a Demon, maybe even a Devil.

Total height was nine feet and a half, the thing boast muscles that can rip Fero-steel to shreds like wet paper, yet had a slender, agile build for flexibility and speed. It had two pairs of wings, the ones on top were huge like a dragons made for soaring, while the lower pair was a bit smaller and narrow for speed and dexterity in the air, on its spine was a line of wicked spines. It had slightly curved jet-black horns like a dragon's, coming out of hair with roots of silver while rest of his long hair was a shadowy black. His skin a shade of dark granite gray, but his wings were solid black, said color seem to spread from the wings and cover the demon's body like tribal tattoos his hands bore six-inch razor sharp ebony claws and his feet were also clawed but not as long as the hands. A six foot reptile-like tail swayed back and forth behind the demon like a cat, and on its end were long wickedly serrated spines that drip with an ominous liquid.

But what captured Kiera's shock was the thing's humanoid face she _recognized it,_ although she could not remember for the life of her who it was. He had his silver eyebrows and goatee looked white against his granite gray skin his was sharp and narrow his eyes had tribal tattoo markings like a mime's.

(Actually if anyone seen the movie The Crow then its like that only instead of white its gray and the bottom eye markings are longer making it look like tears)

He had vampiric fangs and his eyes… they were terrifying, the whites of the eyes were pitch black the iris were a burning hellfire tinged with scarlet the pupil was black as well it was like looking down a tunnel of an inferno of malice.

The demon stretched his body out experimentally, before throwing back his head and gave an inhuman roar that rattle Kiera's bones and froze her very soul. She saw that all of its teeth were jagged sharp and that its cheeks were ripped so when the demon opened his maw it was wider then it looked. It was then the Demon noticed her over twenty feet away and both stood still looking at each other.

Kiera took one good long look into those fiend's eyes and something snapped terror and panic took complete control and she suddenly found herself able to move, she got up and ran like she never ran before to get away. Never such an impulsive instinct drove her body to insane speeds and she was willing to bet she was running faster then a zoomer. Those eyes of hellfire; what gleamed in them made her mind, body and soul scream.

It knew her, the Demon knew who she was; those eyes gleamed with equal amounts of overflowing rage, loneliness, hatred, cruelty and sadistic madness, and possessiveness and most disturbing and frightening was love.

This Demon had claimed her soul for himself.

And so she ran.

Haven City had began screaming with unholy wails as she left the south town and was running through the stadium section, the metal sleek buildings began secret black ooze, the vile slime began to pour out of openings and windows. The clouds had begun to gather again as the Demon bellow is horrific roar. Kiera was sobbing now as she ran a mantra going non-stop with in her head.

'_Must run must run can't get caught must run, run, run, RUN!!!!'_

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Kiera felt something grab her leg and trip her; she whipped around only to scream, for what grabbed her leg was as pale, cold hand. The wailing had increased volume because everywhere coming forth from the ground, the citizens decide to show themselves from children to adults screaming for her to save them.

They didn't look like zombies but solid silver ghosts, no eyes, with their painful wails echo across the city expressing fear and agony. Kiera screamed as she kick off her captor

'_Where is a zoomer, I got to find a zoomer' _she mentally shrieked here panicked eyes searching for a vehicle, for she can hear the demons snarls and flapping wings she knew it was only a matter of time before he caught her on foot

She finally found one and thank the precursors it was a one-seater, she jumped onto it and immediately went into the high zone just in time before more of the apparitions of Haven City could grab her.

Kiera sped down the air way and entered the Water Slums section of the city, she cast a glance over her shoulder only to cry, for the demon was just 30 yards away after her those hellish eyes on her. Kiera maneuvered through the thatched huts and onto the streets of the dry slums pushing her zoomer to the limits. The thunder clashed the rain and started to fall, raindrops mixing with salty tears in her jade eyes. The aquamarine haired elf did not know how long she raced around or what section she was in, all she knew that she had to run away from the gathering darkness, away from the tortured screams of help from Haven's citizens, away from the Dark Demon that pursued her.

Thunder clashed and a bolt of lighting struck just inches from her zoomer, Kiera screamed as she jump of to avoid the blow and landed hard oh top of a bridge. Grunted with the sudden jarring pain she looked up just in time to see her zoomer crash into a stone tower.

She was in the South Town waterfront port, on the bridge to the first tower she slowly got to her feet a bit dazed from her fall, until a sinister growl sounded behind her she turned her head behind her to find what growled. The Rain was pouring giving low visibility but her face paled, she could not see the devil, but saw his Hellish eyes staring right at her, and that was enough incentive to dash forward toward the tower.

Suddenly another huge bolt of lightning came down on the other bridge destroying it completely; Kiera came to a stop staring in disbelief. That bridge was her only escape, and she couldn't swim even if she wanted to. Kiera fell to her knees her chest heaving for the hopeless situation had drained her adrenaline rush and from sobbing. Sounds of clawed feet and a whooshing tail coming closer made her turn around, the Demon was just 15ft away looking down on her.

Kiera couldn't take it any more

"LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE GO AWAY" Kiera cried hysterically. The demon did not move only cocked his head to the side.

Kiera hugged her knees sobbing her tearful eyes staring up at the creature.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked at least wanting to know her captors identity.

The demon just stared at her before stepping toward her; Kiera's eyes widen and began scooting away at the action when she was surprised to see the beast was shrinking and changing.

The great wings both upper and lower began shrinking into spines coming from his back and the spines on the spine disappeared His hair stopped being bi-colored into complete gray white the hellfire irises disappear leaving complete pitch black eyes the its terrifying glare was still there. The black tribal like markings were 'sucked up' into the wings moving like water on his skin until it was just gray, even then the gray before was a dark shade, now a corpse gray-white. His long 3 foot horns became 1 foot straight black horns jutting from his head, everything became more human then beast, he still bore six inch razor sharp ebony claws and his poisoned, serrated-spiked ended tail was gone. The creature was wearing blue pants surprisingly.

The demon was still walking toward her slowly she had no where to scuttle away because her back was now to the side of the tower, and again the mechanic girl had a sudden sense of vague recognition, as if she seen him before, in next few minutes she found out why.

The horns disappeared, as silver hair became long bi-colored hair-green rooted blonde, corpse white skin became a rugged tanned peach, claws became hands, green eyebrows and goatee showed and black eyes became normal with familiar blue eyes she would never forget.

It was Jak that stood a foot away from her, albeit he seemed four or five years older then she remembered, but it was Jak.

Jak put both of his arms by Kiera's head boxing her in his eyes shadowed, Kiera didn't understand, this was Jak, why was she still terrified done to her bones?

Jak lifted his head and stared at Kiera eye to eye and understood why.

They didn't have to be the color black or hellfire orange, or sky blue, for the moment she saw the look, it was forever seared into her mind. Jak's eyes held the inhuman devil's glare

Jak was the Demon.

And that was when Kisala Hagai woke up screaming


	5. Ch5 Circle of Truth Sadness of Happiness

**Disclaimer**: I FINALLY OWN ALL THREE GAMES sadly I don't own the Franchise T-T

Guess who's back I am, sorry it took so long, I started on two other Fics, on things that caught my interest, one of them has a character played by Vin Diesel… Yum XP

HE IS NOT GAY! I WON"T BELIEVE SUCH LIES (no offense to any out there, to each his own)

Anyway this chapter settles on who and what exactly Kiera is, and the origin for Jak's addiction for speed 83

Red ants I HATE THEM, they are always angry and actually come looking for you just to bite and sting the hell out of you… reminds of certain people doesn't it? Which is why you will hear the analogy often if anyone cares to know

**Animal menagerie**

**Whirlo-Ram**- a type of mountain sheep with the stocky forearms of a bear and longer snouts then regular sheep, they have silver Princess Leia style horns (males have Gold), they eat mountain fruit. Very dangerous, those bear-claws aren't for show. When farmed, they harvested for:

Their bones are what we call organic metal; it's where fero-steel comes from.

Their horns are also organic metal or Fero and are where most of Havens Silver and gold comes from and the rams that are harvested live longer since their horns grow back fully every 3 years

The wool of Whirlo-Rams is very versatile; it can make the strongest rope, clothes, styles ranging from civilian to military, and medical bandages, to things like blankets etc.

Their meat is very spicy and energizing, filled with over five of the main vitamins, their blood have regeneration abilities that are off the charts, concentrated with Green-eco.

The claws are razor sharp, and is made with the strongest type of fero second only to Dark-Fero.

There are three major herds of Whirlo-Rams in Haven City and yes Haven can support that this fic is made with reality rules and by game graphics, be realistic people, i.e. that one little yakkow herd in the game is not going to feed an entire city. So in my story imagine the city three times bigger then the game.

**Saberines- **if anyone had seen the Chronicles of Riddick then they would know about those scaled panthers, generally known as hellhounds. Though why they do I have no clue they look too cat like to me. In this world, they are a little different. They still have the long scaled panther body but add some features of a wolf especially around the face, the teeth from the upper jaws a visible, hence the name _Saber_ines, the scales on the body are larger then those on the tail, forelegs and face. The tail is 7-feet-long, strong with serpent mobility. At the ends of the tail, some of scales open to sprout highly colorful feathers, usually opposite to the color of its scales. These feathers secrete a poisonous spore that works faster then morphine and also will make the victim hallucinate as well. Depending on the species A Saberine's venomous bite can be from neurotoxin to flesh eating. Mountain Saberines are very adept at leaping and climbing; one was recorded to leap a distances of over 34 yards. Mountain Saberine venom shocks the nervous system with pain, it actually doesn't damage the body just overloads it with agony, effectively paralyzing prey. Saberine chameleonic scales work on emotional states as well as their environments, but for now will explain the species actually shown in the story:

Basic colors:

Mountain and/or Forest Saberines

Midnight Blue with silver points dotted- Neutral or normal

Dark Blue scales with fire-tinged ends- Agitated

Blood Red- Angry very angry

Stone gray- Afraid

Green- very calm, happy

Light Green scales with ends Tinged Green- playful, mischievous.

Mountain Saberines are A.K.A Nightwalkers because they are normally seen with coats that looked like the midnight sky with silver little stars

Female feathers are either a silver or peppered gray

Male feathers are lime green or magenta

* * *

_Italic _– thoughts or flashback

_Italic_- thoughts in a flashback

_**Italic**_- anything to do with mystic or magical things

**Underlined- **written words, what the characters read

Enjoy

CH. 5

Circle of Truth: The sadness of Happiness

4 months since last chapter

9 months since we last saw Jak

Total time since arrival, 1 year

A young elf dressed in loose combat gear sat what looked like a war council table, His brown hair was tied back and was in thick dreadlocks, his face was tattooed heavily signifying him at one point that he is or was a member of the Krimzon Guard, the man seemed to be in his early twenties, a roman nose and had sharp hard blue eyes, a soldier's eyes.

This man's name was Torn.

Torn had a headache- no, scratch that, he has some little asshole going jackhammer happy inside his skull.

Torn got this agony from one thing, brainstorming. Now don't get me wrong, Torn was in any way or form an idiot, in fact he is a well-known and respected commander for the Underground Résistance and Informant formant by also being a KG Commander. He is steadfast in his work and a cunning strategist. No it was the subject of his brainstorming that was giving him such a damned magnificent migraine.

Kisala Hagai

A.K.A Kiki the Radical Pixie or Alley Cat Kisala, also known by "honored" few as the Daughter of the Leader of the Underground Resistance, the Shadow; last but not least the talented apprentice of soothsayer Onin.

And one of the biggest pains in the ass if she doesn't like you.

Torn sighed over how his latest predicament with the rebellious teenage witch: being at two places at once.

Now Torn knows the advantages of Magic and the power of it, but it doesn't mean it's dangerous, especially when some idiot girl shows off with it.

This all started when one of his city-scouts (members that look around for any type of news they can find from observations to gossiping) reported that a new Racing manager and rumored outstanding mechanic at the stadium section, was looking for a new race driver, the mechanic's name was Kiera Hagai.

The scout went on to say that as he went undercover to investigate, He saw a woman that look remarkably like Kisala, except scruffy looking with a lot more leaner muscles, eyes were a lighter jade and had a quirky attitude. The scout told her he was interested in driving for _The Crazy Osstels_. Kiera acted in a chirper but calculating stance and spoke in a higher voice then Kisala ever spoke. The scout decided to take a chance and mention if she was in any way related to a Kisala by any chance.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Kiera froze and her body shuddered once before going still, the young Mechanic then turned toward the scout. What the poor man saw shocked him to his core, gone was the chipper girl he was talking to, in her place was a living statue with a blank serious expression, eyes opened wide glowing neon lime green, no whites, no iris, or pupils; just two twin pools of bright green light.

She spoke just once:

"_**I seek my Blood Mother, spirit source of birth**_

_**Reunion is nigh, the darkness pursue**_

_**The circle completes; our path is a curse**_

_**Love and Hate, the light fades, we owe the Devil his due:**_

_**Sacrifice our Soul, or sacrifice the Earth"**_

Then she stood still and staring not moving an inch.

The man high-tailed it out of there faster then you can say zoomer

Torn did not know what to make of it, only that it reeked heavily of Magic, and the only one who would use such obvious strong magic in public was of course, Kisala.

So he called her up asked right out what the hell was going on, she outright denied that she did anything of the sort, which just as evidently predictable caused an all-out verbal war between the two. The aftermath had landed Kisala with Babysitting Duty until further notice and with Torn expanding his vocabulary with very colorful new words.

The grouch of a commander rubbed his poor aching temples, running over any possible theories over the problem

Kisala thought it a great idea for an extra scout or spy for that part of the city

Kisala wanted to start a racing team either for the funding, or just for fun, but didn't have time to be there herself

3. Kisala was telling the truth, and has know idea who or what is at the stadium

Option one is plausible, but then it was a lot easier for him to assign one of the members for that kind of job and Kisala would never waste her talents for something that measly of importance

So that's out

Option two while is more likely it also didn't hold water. If it was for funding she would have to be assigned a partner after asking for permission, if it was for fun she would still have to ask for the O.K. and Kisala worshiped racing and would ask only when she was able to personally arrange the outfit, if she wanted to have the satisfaction and fun of it she would be there to enjoy it herself, not let someone else do it for her.

And for the both of them, while Kisala's young, She's a damn prodigy, in both mystic arts and intelligence. She is smart enough to pick a less obvious alias, sure only a few knew the shadows real name, but how many people do you hear with the name of Hagai out there?

So that left option number three

Kisala had no knowledge of Kiera Hagai's existence and was innocent… at least innocent in this situation. But there was no doubt in Torn's mind that Kisala was somehow related or even unknowingly the cause of it. The proof of this was this Kiera's reaction to Kisala's name… And that poem, no that was more of a foretelling than a poem, and it did not sound like a good one and that it centered most on Kisala.

Torn froze on the spot, a freezing, dark chill rattled down his spine, the last verse of the ominous poem echoed in his mind, almost numbing the headache he had.

"_Sacrifice our Soul or Sacrifice the Earth"_

Torn swallowed nervously, some how he just knew deep down that something BIG was coming, Something TERRIBLE that **WILL** rock the world to its core, and he knew that Kisala was already drowning deeply in its abyss.

What in the name of both the Precursors and the Ancestors did that little witch do now?

Torn knew he was out of his league with this freaking Mystic crap, which this incident stank to high heaven with, there was only one choice left.

He had to 'talk' with Onin.

The tattooed High Commander groaned in annoyance, his damned headache coming back with a vengeance, just the thought of that stupid, loud flying-pest was pissing him off already.

--------------------------------------------Kisala------------------------------------------------

12:30 pm

Those who'd want a typical day for an average citizen of Haven City, would want to avoid the farms lands, the ones near the Bazaar section to be exact. Unless of course you'd like unusual sights, then feel free to go and stare at the two elves, one was a young woman in her teens, the other a two-year-old toddler both digging up and filling two buckets with earth, dry grass and sand.

The girl was about 15-years-old; she had an angelic beauty, a narrow but heart shaped pixie-like face, with shinning jade green eyes, and dark green marine curls that cascaded down her back in a very loose ponytail, she wore a midnight blue-collar tank top, that had a silver-feather design on it with matching blue jeans… that looked as though they been through the mill or maybe it was a new fashion. The toddler was also strange, while most at his age were less attentive to the world around them, this little elfling could understand langue perfectly already. He had big sky-blue eyes full of childish joy and innocence while having a deep curiosity in them as well, his hair was bizarre from what could be seen from it stinking out from his oversized leather cap on his head, a dark jungle green. He wore a white shirt, with dark blue overall shorts. Around his neck he also wore a strange but very pretty red amulet.

Both of them were covered with dirt worse then hip-hogs in a pen and only one was irritated as hell because of it.

"To hell with granny Onin, that old midget Kor, and Daddy log-butt, who do they think they are, I'm a mystic-in-training, not a damn ditzy babysitter," mumbled the aquamarine haired teen. The child just shook his head at her and smiled.

Jade eyes narrowed at the gesture

"Yeah, yeah, kid just wait till you grow up and then you are going to deal with stuffy old adults," replied the girl has she filled the last bucket with mort dirt. "Just so you known I am doing this for you, you brat."

The amazingly smart toddler raised a dark green eyebrow and gave his babysitter a look.

"Okay, okay so I'm mostly doing this for myself, but hey, you benefit from it as well ya know, oh, and FYI you are waaaaaay to insightful for a two-year-old kid."

Said kid stuck out his tongue in reply.

Kisala Hagai sighed in exasperation, wondering again who she pissed off enough to give her Babysitter Duty, oh wait, she did know it was that inked-head of a commander, Torn, she always suspected that gremlin of a basturd had a 'serious' stick- no a lance and yes sharp end first up his scrawny ass… not that she knew.

"Yeah, that jackass had to give me this stupid job, heh he just can't take any good insults just as he can't take any form of humor, probably thinks a taking a vacation is an act of high treason." Muttered the Mystic as she loaded both heavy buckets onto her triad zoomer (the cabbie didn't know about the loaded dice when he lost her, thank god, they guy was a damn giant)

It seems some nosy citizen finally reported in on supposedly suspicious activity to the KG because just as she finished loading up her cargo…

"HEY YOU WITH THE KID, YOU ARE UNDERARREST UNDER THE SUSPICION OF CRIMMINAL ACTIVITY SURRENDER AND-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BROWN-NOSED, FANATICAL, DERANGED WALKING-RASHES" was the unexpected answer followed by flying GIANT bolder going straight at them.

The last thing that was heard was an "Awww, crap" from an officer before the whole patrol was completely crushed.

Kisala was brushing of her hands, with a very self-satisfied grin on her face, if any one was paying close attention to her wrists, they would of swore that the bracelets made from shiny red stones were faintly glowing.

Kisala quickly grabbed the kid and jumped in the triad, knowing that even more KG were coming like angry little red ants.

"Buckle up kid it's time to vamoose!" Yelled Kisala gleefully as she fired up the zoomer, She had a very insane grin on her face has her foot rammed the eco-gas pedal.

* * *

Citizens of the city walk in complete peace, doing business in the colorful Bazaar, well with much peace as you can get when under tyrannical rule of a cruel arrogant man with a god complex. But it is at least peaceful enough to have a calm walk or drive to work, without anything to disrupt it…

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY, KG DEATH CHASE COMING THROUGH!!!" This was followed by a

", RIDE 'UM BABY RIDE 'UM"

I stand corrected.

Citizens dove for the sandy floor knocking down baskets of fruits and goods, others pressed themselves to the walls in panic, most like a few locals and some of the vendors who are here everyday, knew exactly who to thank for the sudden uproar.

"KISALA, YOU DAMN WITCH!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KING MAR DID YOU DO NOW?!"

"NOT AGAIN, DAMN IT YOU OWE ME COLLATERAL DAMAGE"

"ONIN IS GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS YOUNG LADY"

As you can see the Radical Pixie is quite infamous as a trouble-maker it was also well known to those who seen one of her 'Off-track KG Death Races' will tell that Kisala Hagai

Is a speed demon, race-junkie, and zoomer-addict. Whatever you want to call it, it is common to say that if you race against the pixie, you race against death.

Kisala was grinning madly at the rush of adrenaline that flooded her entire being, she was always happy that the idiots that were the Krimson Guard would chase after her, she almost felt sorry for the giant ass-wipe fire ants, of course you'd think after the number of casualties her races would produce would give them a clue. The emerald-eyed mystic often wondered if they were that idiotic or just blind with fanatical duty.

Rich marine corkscrew curls that was her long hair whipped around her as she turned a sharp corner, she grinned as she drove her zoomer, hearing the explosions behind her as the less skilled KG speeders abruptly said hello to an unforgiving wall.

Kisala laugh with glee at the rush, she loved this part; Torn can just stuff his damn guidelines up his ass along with that lance named 'seriousness'. She got rid of more the red ants in one of her races than an Underground raid party could do in two months.

Kisala raised her back end with her hands still on the wheel, before taking one off and slapping her ass tauntingly, this for some odd reason caused a swift increase of red-eco rifle shots coming at her, she could also hear the tell-tale noise of engines roaring at a sudden command to go faster. The green haired, mystic delinquent girl's smirk was completely feral.

Red ants never learn.

She flipped the switch to low zone at the last second and went perfectly through to pillars holding up the zoomer highway. Its architects would be proud on how it withstood 5 explosive crashes of Hellcat Cruisers, 6 KG speeders. People swore later on that they saw a mushroom cloud bloom from all around the city.

Kisala laughed insanely again while driving through now patrol-free airspace, even if she never drive as fast as she wanted to, doesn't mean anyone would be crazy enough to try out her maneuvers (A/n. honey just wait a few years the guy is getting… doctor appointments for the time being) 

The Kid who was in the passenger seat beside her through out the chase was calmly sipping a juice cup, from the look on his face you could tell even if he wasn't a mute, that he would probable would read a book or something completely unworried at the break-neck speeds they were flying at. Hell you could see the silent peals of laughter at some of the downright insane maneuvers that were executed, Torn will regret forever letting her babysit the lost heir, for the kid was now highly infected by the virus called, 'need for speed'.

Not a problem for Kisala, though it always creeped her out a bit the way boy trusted her driving skills, I mean here is a two-year-old toddler enjoying her death-defying stunts when a full grown man would be chucking his stomach out to the side by now, hell she even made those nut-job cabbies sick the way she drove and that was saying something.

She noticed that she was finally nearing Mistress Onin's tent, however a new patrol consisting of two cruisers, five speeders and two ground squads decided to try their luck again against the speed-crazed witch.

'_As much as I enjoy making circles of death around these idiots its time to stop stirring up the anthill,'_ thought Kisala grudgingly. She sighed sadly before replacing the expression with feral excitement.

"Hey kid you like fried ants, by any chance?" asked Kisala with a smirk.

The silent boy's green eyebrow lifted and his clear sky-blue eyes became half-lidded in a expression that clearly said, _what are you gonna do?_

The little grin on his face told her that he wanted to see Crazy Kiki's (another nickname) idea.

Kisala smiled as she took her right hand off the wheel and began to clench and unclench her hand and spoke a mystic chant.

"_**I command thou spirits of Lord Azulo, patrons of storms and motion, charge this vessel's will, grant thy judgment of thunder, and purify the soul"**_

"_**EYE OF AZULO"**_

Suddenly the teen girl's body began to glow with a soft pale blue light before said light began moving fast toward her right palm, it began concentrating into the middle of her palm making it glow blue-white. The light then began separating from her flesh floating about five inches above her palm, when the light mass grew to the size of a marble it project an electrifying, transparent force-field thing that encircled the little ball of light. Shocks of electricity zapped inside the orb the energy-field keeping the tiny lightning bolts inside, by now the whole thing was about the size of a basketball.

The kid's big blue eyes shined with delight and awe at the big sparkly.

Kisala smirked at this.

"Where do you think Tess got the inspiration for the peacemaker?"

Tess Ludal was a perky blonde, neon blue-eyed girl with a dark side; she was a member of Haven's Mafia family, The Ludals. The girl just turned 15 about a week ago and was already known prodigy weapons maker and dealer. However the Warrior Princess was somewhat of a black sheep or in this case a white sheep in the family. She is a lot more moralistic and is highly valued member of the Underground. Her most famous creation and the dread of Krimson Guard and Metal-Heads alike was the Peacemaker rifle, now as a made as a morph-gun mod, another one of her "babies".

Kisala made a fast turn before throwing the sparky blue over her shoulder while shouting,

"SEE YA BOYS, HOPE YOU HAVE A BLAST!!!"

It was later reported in the daily report that today, 14 Hellcat Cruisers, 25 KG Speeders, and 7 five-manned ground squads were reported KIA from a zoomer chase, with over 45 officers in the infirmary, some of them muttering about some insane green-haired chick.

* * *

Kisala and the kid entered Mistress Onin's tent and looked around.

Dried herbs and animal bones hung from the ceiling with dangling firefly-orb lamps that glimmered light into the tent. Precursor artifacts littered the walls with piles of books and scrolls written by the mystic Ancestors, Clay and metal pots were stack unceremoniously together, some filled with crystal powder while were filled with… she really didn't want to know at the moment.

All in all, she could not see her Master or that stupid monkeet around; Kisala was so relieved when she finally learned how to read Mystal, the ancient spoken, sign, rune langue of the Mystic Ancestors, Pecker loved to talk to the point where you wanted to strangle him and Kisala suspected that he knew it to.

Anyway she set the buckets down and went to the middle of the hut, where a great Whirlo-Ram wool rug covered the floor. Kisala, on her knees began patting and smoothing out the rug while muttering, "where the hell are you, you stupid little- AH HA!"

Kisala grabbed the hidden latch and lifted revealing a secret trapdoor and a set of subterranean stairs.

"Come on kid, we got work to do, and what I mean in 'we' is I work and you no touchie, comprende?"

The innocent elfling nodded once.

-------------------------------------------------3 hours later-----------------------

If want to find the Underground, then go underground… literally, I mean where do you think the name came from?

The Baron didn't know about the old tunnels that laced through under the city, if he did then the resistance would have a really hard time, not including the problems they already had, so they were a grateful godsend. These tunnels provided the Resistance with just about everything you need for an ongoing war, food storage, armories, safe houses, medical bays, and even training gyms for new recruits an older members to keep their skills sharp.

The soothsayer Onin had entire section under her tent dedicated to her practice, it had one huge room, a well stocked pantry full of mystic items, herbs, bones, powders, crystals etc.

Another room was a library filled with knowledge from the past, records of both the Ancestors and Precursors, it actually been in Onin's family for over 10,000 generations, books that had seen the climax of the Era of the Ancestors, just after when the mysterious Precursors vanished from the world. Just the sight of it would make the archaeologists from Mason City go in a wild frenzy to get there hands one just one page.

The third room was sultan's bathroom, there was no other way to describe it, besides the main tunnel that connected to the main room there was a secondary tunnel that connected to the bedroom. It had five bunk beds it seemed the bedroom sometimes became a sickbay for those who had obscure aliments, aliments that needed a mystic touch. Just as bedroom was the same to the bathroom in foundation; one tunnel connects to the bathroom while a main tunnel joined the main room.

The main room was the biggest out of the entire section; it had six tunnels not including the stairs leading to the world above. Five of them lead to each room, the storage pantry, the library, the bathroom and the bedroom. The sixth tunnel lead out to other underground systems, the networked underneath the city.

The main room was a combination of a kitchen, a living room, and a "crafting" room, A crafting room is where mystics work there craft and do magic by the way.

And as we speak it is where we see Kisala and the child.

Empty, dirty buckets lay on the floor beside the witch apprentice, for the last hour now she had been working with is former contents of dark fertile soil, fair gray sand and dry long grasses, periodically she had been mixing in amounts of a pasty opal-blue liquid.

Kisala sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow, in front of her was a mass of obvious enchanted clay, she looked toward the old open book beside her, a book she found about a year ago in the library, it dated back to the time of the ancestor probably during their fall, something about the Dark Wars, anyway since she found this book of spells she since then began gaining a strong insight to the unseen world. Most would say this is very dangerous, things that are unseen are best to be unseen, but Kisala being the little delinquent she was dove eagerly right forward. So far nothing bad happen which just solidified her opinion about stuffy old adults.

(By the way anyone, did you know that Karma, you know that famous bitch, is dating some guy named Murphy? I heard that they were coming to visit some one… Three guesses who)

**SOUL-SEEKER DOLL**

**The body**

**To make the body for your doll, you must make Spirit Clay, from fresh ingredients; the mixture to solidify the clay completely however will not be for the regular variety. Here are the ingredients,**

**2 pint of Saberine Venom, Nightwalker variety is best**

**2 cups of Sage Apple wine**

**6 cups of powdered Sweet Grass **

**4 cups of crushed Indigo Rosemary**

**2 cups of Whirlo-Ram blood**

**Stir until mixture is an opal-blue.**

Kisala went through everything she did making sure she made no mistakes, when she was satisfied she went one reading to the next page

**You will notice that if you done correctly that will still have at least half of your clay solution, pour the rest of it into a medium sized pot and let it simmer until it becomes fire-orange.**

**Now you will start on the skeleton of your doll, be careful what you choose will affect what your doll physically.**

"Hmmm let's see, this doll gonna be my replacement, and probably gonna be like his new BFF so what to choose…" Kisala mumbled.

The Mystic girl stood there for five minutes, verdant eyes dark in thought, before snapping her fingers and then rushing off to the pantry, the kid for the whole time had watched Kiki work and was fascinating, the way her eyes turned into a ghostly silver when she worked magic, tingled his little spine with excitement he could literally feel the air clash and dance around him, it made him feel really giddy and happy. He saw Kiki suddenly rush from the room and into the big Sparkly Closet. The boy's sky-blue eyes widen at the sounds suddenly coming from the pantry.

Crashing, bashing, pots clanging, glass breaking, snarls, a mad laugh that did _not_ in any way come from Kisala, a piano being destroyed, a pained squeal, followed by a few choice words from Kisala and the kid knew it was her by how… describing, the words used were, a loud roar from something not happy and a explosion followed a panting Kisala, who then slammed the door behind her with one hand while the other held a box filled with magical items.

"Just…ha, ha… What the… pant, is granny… inhale, thinking, keeping… hah hack, that thing… pant, in there!" panted out the haggard she-elf, her dark marine curls everywhere, her narrow, pixyish face red from the exertion. The girl's eyes swayed toward the kid who face expressed something that said, What the Heck?

"Not telling," stated the witch her tone final

The boy pouted.

Kisala went to work, she took the spirit clay she made and flatten it in into a circle, said circle was still six inches thick

She began taking things from the box and placed them in the clay into the form of a stick figure.

"Let's see the arms and legs will have Nightwalker bones, for grace and flexibility and in a few blue-eco crystals for speed, and the hands and fingers will be made of keys to unlock new things capable with hands, and bolts and strings to put things together." Explained Kisala to the kid as he watch with awe.

"Next the spine shall be from a 3-foot-long piece of a Saberine tail… huh the Saberine is in this a lot I wonder if she' going to have a cat like personality? Anyway onward to the brain."

Kisala wanted her doll to be smart so she stuffed in a small book of riddles for wit and a few encyclopedias inside a obviously enchanted hollow glass orb the half the size of a volleyball, along with a rubix cube, she stuffed some mechanical tools in there, along with CDs filled with rock music. She wanted her doll to be very independent, she added a few moonflowers for some good dreams. Kisala then closed the top of the glass ball of her doll's brain and looked again toward the book.

**Place the brain at the top of your frame and then recite the following chant repeat until the doll is complete, the clay shall mold itself around the frame during the spell, the frame it self will steadily glow with magical energies. Soon your doll's body is basically standing in front of you complete without including the details.**

Kisala sighed and turned back to work. _'Well here goes nothing'_ she thought.

"_**Sage apples, blessed and cursed with power of learning,**_

_**Sweet grass, help the spirit grow and keep curiosity burning**_

_**And have the Indigo Rosemary, to remember the world and goal**_

_**When cycle complete, let truth return to the soul"**_

The boy's little mouth was wide open in complete awe, his big innocent blue eyes popping out of his head, the clay was moving like it was made of water, making Kiki's frame she made stand, and even the frame was glowing a vibrant green, the clay slowly but surely began to cover the entire frame and began to fill it out, it was amazing. The boy whipped his head toward Kiki and gave a muted gasped.

His Kiki (yes I'm giving him an early possessive streak) was floating the air around her shimmered as she chanted and her eyes were glowing that ghostly silver, she looked like a fairy or angel

Suddenly she finished the chant and her eyes went from shinning silver to lush emerald green, a breath of air was released as she fell back to earth onto her knees. The toddler quickly as he could ran up to her to see if she was all right.

'_Wow, now that was one hell of a rush'_ thought Kisala, a little dazed. She wasn't exactly expecting that part of the spell to drain that much of her energy. Suddenly she felt a soft tugging on her arm, and turned to naïve and yet intelligent, sky-blue eyes filled with concern, staring back at her own green eyes.

It was the kid,

'_Aw, how cute he's worried'_ thought Kisala. Yes even the Alley Cat Kisala has her girly moments

The delinquent witch just chuckled lightly, before giving a light flick to the kid's forehead and then stood up, while the boy looked up at her, frowning al while rubbing the 'wound' he receive on his forehead.

"Relax kid, it will take more than that to knock me down." Kisala then patted the kid's head before examining her handiwork.

What stood before her was a clay statue about as tall as a two-year-old. It was the basic shape of a human being, the only thing recognize able on it's face were three holes that were obviously the eyes and the mouth. The head was tipped upward and gave the impression of some one drinking a drink, waterfall style.

Kisala went to consult the spell book again.

**The frame you gave the doll is by now evolved into a skeleton matching the maker's race, The doll's Head will be raised upward the biggest hole is the mouth, while the other two are of course the eyes. The doll will stay that way until you "feed" it its blood.**

**By now the solution you've been brewing should be the color of a rusty orange**

**This is going to be your doll's blood.**

**You must first add your doll's "heart"; make it the same why you made the brain, BUT BE CAREFUL of what you add anything will affect the doll. Add the heart to the brew and stir counter clockwise five times.**

Kisala went to her box of goodies and searching until she found another one.

Kisala held up another transparent glass orb with an opened latch.

She then looked at what her box offered her.

"Here we are, last bit of Saberine, 14 light green scales that were soaked with rose water for a week, Rose Water has the attributes of Beauty, intuition, love, and Luck. Mix in essence of sandalwood for healing, intelligence, purity, and safety." Kisala was speaking aloud remember what Granny Onin taught her, while she looked around trying to find something else.

"Now it's time to add a little spice." She muttered, and Kisala knew just what.

Powdered Dragon Tongue

A spice that came from a fire-colored tulip's root that looked like a blood red dragon tongue, those who eat it raw get a strength boost and a short temper and courage that's probably suicidal. The powdered form lessoned that a lot, though while it gives a person a temper, it gives the eater nerves of steel. Another side of effect is that if you if you eat it you'll be able to survive extreme temperatures for weeks like you would in a city

Kisala dumped about a cup into the orb, look around and decide to throw in a Red-eco Crystal for extra boost and power.

She walked up to the boiling pot with "heart" in hand dropped it in the pot and stirred as instructed.

For the next 30 minutes Kisala did nothing but add, stir shimmer. Until finally she realized her work was almost over.

"Let's see…." Murmured the young mystic, her emerald green eyes skimming the page's list of ingredients making sure she missed nothing, so focused in her work she didn't noticed the kid inching curiously toward the pot.

"Powdered wart of a rattler-frog, check, Zona berries, check, Lurker Tears, check, fire pearls check, dried wump-bee stings check, yep everything there's done now onto the last…"

"…" Kisala stared at the page with a twitch in her eye.

"Of course I knew that something like this was gonna come up but it doesn't say how much blood, well I'm not gonna take any chances but man am I going to be dizzy." Kisala practically snarled annoyed.

Kisala went inside a cupboard under the pot's table, after some shuffling around she finally found it: The Blood-Drainer

A Blood-Drainer is an enchanted glass pitcher, made to be the cleanest and easiest replacement for the knife or needle. It was used to collect potion ingredients and can hold up to a gallon, a smaller version which was a pint is used when the blood was needed to be at it's freshest, and it's the type Kisala's using.

All you had to do was, prick your finger or something, and only one drop is need to enter the drainer, once it does, the device does what it was made to do, it drains you. That little drop of blood seeming expands and fills the pitcher, when it's actually magically draining you.

The obvious warning labels are that: you better be prepared to be anemic and DO NOT USE AGAIN IN THE SAME WEEK, unless you want to die of blood loss.

Kisala immediately felt numb and tired as her drainer became full, she poured the pitcher into the pot, and began fighting the urge to throw up, you'd want to too if you saw that amount of your own blood. When every lost drop was gone, the brew exploded in colors glowing sending a lightshow through out the room before going into a neon lime green.

Kisala blinked, once then twice before falling on her ass with gales of laughter. She did it! All she had to do now was let it boil for a while before feeding it to the clay golem, and the spell would be complete.

Now the question was what to do during the wait.

Kisala thought about the last few hours she spent doing today,

She got down and dirty collecting material for her project.

She had an adrenaline rush in a KG death chase

She spent the last four and a half hours sweating and concentrating on the potion.

She is now dizzy with sudden blood loss because of said tiring potion.

"…"

"Aroma therapy bath," Kisala stated out loud. There was no question about it, she needed a good, long, relaxing bath.

As Kisala headed toward the bathroom to prepare her spa treatment so to speak, she failed to notice the blaring warnings in the book on the last page… but Karma and Murphy sure as hell did.

**Unlike most golems or dolls that are made as servants or minions, the Soul-Seeker Doll is far more complex; it will have a piece of your soul within. Like a seed it will grow into it's own being, it will have a sense of self, when it's time for true death it will seek you out to become one again. The more blood you shed the longer your doll's lifespan, however there are reasons of caution to this spell.**

The young boy was still in awe at what he saw, the soup Kiki made was glowing so many colors that they covered the entire room it was so pretty. He walked slowly to the pot as if it were to suddenly come alive.

**1. Be prepared for the reunion when it comes, once the doll is made, it's body is like flesh will grow, in some sense you can regard it as a sibling or offspring but know this; this is an illusion IT IS YOU! When your soul becomes whole again everything that is the doll, Personality, likes, dislikes, habits, skills, knowledge, memories, emotions WILL BECOME YOURS BECAUSE THE DOLL IS YOU!**

The boy looked inside the pot his chin just above its rim and observed the thick green muck bubble sluggishly. He saw Kiki change the soup's color like she trapped a rainbow that was bursting to get out, he wanted to try it out too, how did Kiki do it, oh she added red water.

**2. BEWARE, while the doll has a soul, a piece of yours, it is not truly human, and it may evolve or mutate which will affect your reunion.**

The kid examined his body and ah ha, he new he had a few scrapes from Kiki's insane maneuvers when she was driving, he was more interested in the small cut on his finger.

**3. Most importantly once your blood, the raw essence of the soul is added, DO NOT BY ANY CIRCUMSTANCES ADD ANOTHER'S BLOOD. The brew becomes doll blood once real blood- the blueprint mold of a person –is added. The doll will use the info from the blood to shape itself after its maker, which is why Soul-Seeker Dolls pass for siblings to unknowing eyes. If another being's blood is added, do not be bothered, your blood was infused first and will be modeled by such, however that's not the danger you should worry about.**

**Soul-Seeker Dolls are MENT to die and rejoin to it's maker, to be complete is **_**every **_**soul's eternal goal, If a second being's blood is added, a foreign soul piece, it will be completely and fully adsorbed by yours and can never be separated. When your tainted soul piece rejoins yours it will immediately taint you completely, body, mind and soul. Your soul is now a soul piece to the being that bled second. Unlike the doll it can never rejoin because it's also your soul. UNDERSTAND THIS: the moment Your soul becomes a piece to another, you've lost your spiritual freedom, you'll never belong to yourself, chained forever to your master, you soul will wish to join with her/him in anyway possible, and you can never escape.**

The boy bit his finger, wincing a little at the curt pain. Making sure that his red water was flowing freely, before raising his bleeding finger over the pot, and for about one whole minute watched a steady trickle of scarlet fluid from his finger into the soup until it stopped.

The boy was not disappointed.

The mute toddler grinned in delight as colors of fire suddenly danced in front of his blue eyes, shades of oranges, hues of yellows and contrasting reds. Finally it turned pitch black for about three seconds before slowly turning neon lime green again. All this had happen in three minutes.

Just when the boy was considering doing it again, Kisala walked out of the bathroom tunnel steam following her. The dark aquamarine haired girl was just about to take her bath when she remembered the damn kid, the boy was definitely dirty and she was supposed to keep him out of trouble…

Well technically she would still be bathing privately since the kid no matter how insightful, was still virgin-eared. So she came out to get the said kid only to find him about to stick his finger inside and ruin the brew she had so painstakingly prepared

HELL NO

"KID DO NOT EVEN THINK OF EATING THAT, THAT IS NOT SOUP!" she shrieked in panic, almost tripping to get across the room. If the kid died of magical poisoning, 1 she won't be able to live with herself, 2 she could see the end of the Vulcan Fury gun barrel, and the tattooed, stoned-faced asshole manning it after finding out how the heir to the throne died. She grabbed the kid away from the brew and checked it her Potion.

She sighed with glorious relief, the potion was still a bubbling lime green as it was when she left it.

(A/n. eh heh, heh, oh irony what would I do without ya X3)

Kisala then whipped her head toward the young boy in her hands, her dark emerald eyes narrowed.

"I could of sworn telling a certain brat, No. Touchie." drawled out the Underground mystic.

Said brat looked to the sided guiltily while fiddling with his fingers.

"You sorry?"

The boy nodded.

Kisala sighed as she set the boy down and looked at the pot noticing that the brew was ready for a few minutes, before making a decision.

Time to get this over with.

She grabbed the pot's handle and then slowly walking making sure not to spill went toward the clay figure in the middle of the room, it's head still upward with the gaping hole of the mouth that practically said "feed me".

And that's what Kisala did.

She began steadily pouring the neon green muck down the mouth, which was seemingly very deep, which defied the laws of physics… eh, screw physics.

Once ever last drop was gone did the "mouth" closed. Kisala stepped back when the Clay Doll began glowing brightly air suddenly whipped around, and the mystic hear a humming that was growing stronger.

Kisala blinked, before screaming, "OH SHIT"

This was answered by a huge shockwave blast so strong that knocked out the delinquent witch out cold.

15 minutes later

Kisala wondered if she was dumped outside the Hip-Hop saloon… again. It would explain the damn hangover-like pain that was assaulting her head mercilessly.

It also didn't help a little girl's voice was hurting it even worse… wait a minute, who was the girl?

"Hellooo, Big sister, are you awake now?" asked a scruffy girl's voice.

Kisala suddenly remembered where she was and what she was doing last, her Great green eyes snapped opened.

The mystic teen found that she was lying on the floor and that two children were standing over her with worried faces. She sat up and looked at the girl blinking.

'_Okay this is freaky, it's like looking at Daddy's photo album only in 3D'_ thought Kisala in wonder. Indeed the girl look almost exactly like her when she was two. The only thing setting them apart was that:

While Kisala had richly dark marine corkscrew curls, the little girl's hair was about three shades lighter, and wavy.

Kisala's eyes spoke of lush verdant emeralds while the girl's were a beautiful pale jade.

The child's nose was more of a button while hers was longer.

The girl had a few freckles.

Kisala realized by now that this was her Doll…

She picked up the girl, giggling while the child-doll gave a squeak of surprise before being danced around in an uneven waltz with Kisala shouting, "I DID IT, IDID IT."

The boy at this point was very confused, one minute Kiki was filling the mud-person with the rainbow soup and the next a wide-eyed mini-Kiki was sitting were the mud-thing was and Kiki was down for the count.

"Big sister is making me sick," screamed the poor girl who was turning as green as her eyes.

This stopped Kisala in her triumph with a very sheepish look on her face, and then something clicked.

"Hey do you know your name?"

The little girl in her arms shook her head making light lagoon-green hair sway behind her.

"All I know is that I'm a girl and you're my big sister," said the child.

Kisala frowned at this, she should have a name, I mean she was virtually her little… Huh what ya know she made herself a little sis, Kisala felt oddly warm about this anyway back to the point. Hmmm.

"Got it, it's Kiera," said Kisala to the kid whose eyes were wide.

"Kiera is my middle name so since you're my new little sis, you are now Kiera Hagai." Explained the new promoted big sister. The newly dubbed Kiera gave out peals of laughter in happiness.

And then she noticed that Kiera was butt naked, apparently the spell didn't make new clothes. Kisala also noticed someone trying to slip away. With one hand she scooped up the little prince who gave a muted yelp of surprise.

"No kid I haven't forgotten about you, come on since we're dirty and I have a bath running let's teach Kiera the wonders of bath time"

The boy pouted at this, as a boy would while Kiera gave a curious but happy grin.

* * *

In the stadium section of the city, a young man was walking to the garage area with a box of spare zoomer-parts. This young man's name was Marty Benet.

Marty was 17, height about at 5'7, and had short, jet-black hair that grew every-where. Wide chocolate eyes glittered with a sharp wit from a sun-tanned face. He wore a purple and black rocker shirt with blue-jean Capri's pants that were helplessly stained with motor oil. He was a secondary mechanic in a new racing team, The Crazy Osstels, ran by his manager and friend Kiera Hagai

Marty Benet had known this strange girl since his big brother found her almost half-dead on the streets and brought her home a little under a year, about ten months ago to be exact, at the time she thought the girl was some runaway, turns out she wasn't even a citizen of Haven, she didn't even know where she was. From then Kiera was completely silent and paranoid, he reminded him of a curious lost cat that bitten off more than she could chew, but was ready to get over that. She had later said that because she didn't want to be a freeloader, so she decided to give her thanks for letting her stay by becoming the new housekeeper and occasional baby-sitter for his little twin sisters Lani and Danni. Marty didn't know if his siblings had the sense or not, but he had the sixth sense he called the Sight.

Though he wasn't much of a mystic, didn't mean he was going to waste a gift leaper in the mouth. He saw things people couldn't, he was able to see auras and emotions of people, and had an insight so strong that it was somewhat precognitive.

His sixth sense told him that Kiera wasn't exactly elven, though he didn't know if she knew it or not herself

That she was going to be a catalyst in the future, but for who or what, or even both he hadn't the slightest clue.

He saw that her aura was immensely strong bright; it's gleaming with pastel green and gold tinged with pink and red, a sign of a kind-hearted person with a deep sense of dignity and passionate courage and love.

However it was changing rapidly as though something was waking up, Marty didn't know if was good or bad thing.

He also saw spirit threads- treads that attaches the soul to other things, such as a landmark or object, or another soul. Marty saw two sets of threads, both surprised him: Threads of a deep sea green sprouted from Kiera's chest, her heart to be exact where the core of the soul resides. Each day these threads grew stronger and the Aura of the other person they were attached to was frightening similar to Kiera's, Marty knew right off that even twin siblings didn't have souls almost the same as to what he was, Lani and Danni were proof of that.

It was like there was another Kiera in the City somewhere.

Normally some one would say that was impossible but Marty having got this knowledge through means that were also 'impossible', wasn't about to rule it out.

The second set… Honest to Mar scare the shit out of him, the threads- no that's an understatement, the spirit _chains_ are not only tightly bound Kiera's chest but spread to wrapped around her entire being as if almost wanting to devour her.

When he first saw Kiera and the chains, they surprised him but they didn't seem threatening then, he thought they were a soul-mate bound, though it felt… unnatural. They were mainly the color white and shinning gold, without an ounce of darkness at all, that was shocking because everyone even good-natured Kiera had a little darkness inside there souls. The colors meant that who ever the elf was very being of good and purity, with outstanding courage and strength. Marty could also feel the current emotions of the chains, and back then they were full of fear but also had determination and a strong will of survival and hope.

But then something happened

After a month after Kiera started staying with them, the feeling the chains altered, so sudden and strong that Kiera went into a dead faint right during lunch. First the chains color changed the white light that shimmered around the gold faded a little, And the shinning gold was now gold, the shine gone, a new color now appeared, seeping slowly into the mix a dark deep red, the color of anger. It was as if something shattered and let through an ominous mist to smother the light. The emotions rolling off of them were of a wild rage, the type an animal would have, and the sense of a desperate determination mixed with the strongest will to survive at any cost Marty had ever felt in his life.

Since then the chains been growing darker and darker, and now Marty had a hard time believing that these spirit chains once belong to a being that was pure and good.

The chains were now made from multiple shades of dark colors, Blood red rage, Dark blue of Sorrow to Dark purple cruelty and Black hatred, both icy and smoldering, black seething, festering hatred. But what truly horrified Marty is that the other emotions that were usually light based didn't disappear, they changed.

There was no other way to describe it, feelings like love, kindness friendships, etc. didn't decay away and die, they were corrupted and tainted, and they were still there, recognizable but completely warped.

The force of this change was so much that it affected Kiera. She began having nightmares, waking up screaming in complete terror and gut-wrenching sorrow. The chipper and happy girl the known for awhile was now only forced, she was often seen at times staring into space muttering in the langue Marty knew as Mystal.

Marty had had enough of it and went and told Kiera about his abilities and then demanded an explanation.

That got him the story of a lifetime... literally.

And he knew right off that every word she said was the truth.

Marty also knew he had to help her in anyway possible and with the help of Kiera's amazing mechanical skills, help start the idea of a Racing team.

With her name out in public as manager as a proverbial neon sign saying HERE I AM, Marty also hoped it would attract the 'second' Kiera in somewhere in the city.

The team name of The Crazy Osstels also would give clues to the obvious people and rodent.

So far they only got one bite, a man came by for the driver spot on the team and during the interview he said a name that was like a switch on Kiera. It seems to him that the green spirit threads were bond to this Kisala.

Kiera agreed with him, and Kiera was absolutely determined not to meet her

Marty was confused at this, but Kiera said he would _see_ sooner or later, so stop bothering her about it. And he wisely dropped the subject.

Marty sighed as he opened their garage to find his aquamarine haired boss asleep on the workbench.

Marty put the box of parts down slowly, determined not to wake her up for this was the first time in a while that she had nightmareless sleep for a while. Marty slowly and quietly tip-toed over to she sat resting, her head on her desk on her hands. The mechanic elf peered at his counterpart.

She was dead to the world.

'_Well, at least she's not screaming'_ thought Marty optimistically.

Suddenly his as if an alarm bell was shoved in his head his sixth sense screamed for him to brace himself, and so he did. Marty grabbed one of the vehicle lifts and held on tight, if he didn't do this he would of collapsed on the floor. A great powerful and magical shockwave ripped through the city and felt the energy hit the stadium. It was like he was hit by lightning, every one of his sense including his sixth sense went haywire; and this all happened in less than two seconds.

Marty's chocolate brown eye were wide, and his entire body was trembling.

_In the name of Mar and the Precursors, just what in the seven hells was that?_

He whipped to check to see if Kiera was all right, only to find her seemingly unaffected by what just happened; she was still sleeping peacefully.

Marty didn't know if he should be worried or not about that.

But before he could do anything, the aquamarine haired elf began to move.

Kiera woke up groggily, shaking her head to clear it; a loose stand of Lagoon-green hair fell between her pale jade eyes, which were glowing faintly. Kiera yawned as she stood from the desk and looked toward the clock.

It was a little over a quarter to six, which meant it was almost closing time for the stadium. The girl mechanic sighed as she ran a calloused but fair hand through her hair.

"Ah, Kiera your awake," said a charming calm voice.

Kiera turned to see Marty and felt her eyebrows lift at the sight of him, he looked as though he just got through a firefight and survived.

"Marty, you look as though you might collapse, what happened?" asked Kiera.

"A shockwave or something had ripped through the entire city, I'm surprised you slept through it," explained Marty.

Kiera slowly blinked. "Shockwave, huh."

Her mind flashed backed to the dream she just had a few moments ago.

"Hey boss are you all right?" asked the young man worry in his tone.

Kiera smiled at his concern appreciatively, "Marty, I'm fine, just a little tired but okay, why wouldn't I be okay?"

Marty stood silent at this for a while, watching her.

"Because you're crying," her fellow mechanic sated bluntly, but softly.

Kiera blinked and wiped her cheek with her hand and pulled back wet fingers.

Oh… she _was_ crying, how… cliché.

Kiera smiled sadly with a trace of bitterness at that thought.

"Your right Marty, I am, how about that," the green themed girl said in a strange voice.

"Was it another nightmare?" asked Marty.

Kiera stayed silent for a few minutes before answering.

"No, not a nightmare, more like a memory from… recent past," Kiera explained. She smiled at the ironic truth of the statement.

"I guess it wasn't a good one," ventured Marty cautiously.

"Oh no, in fact it was one of the happiest days in my life… but I guess that would also make it a sad thing to remember," said Kiera, her jade eyes quickly glazed with melancholy.

Marty nervously chewed on his lip, a habit he had since he was a kid, didn't know what to say to that.

Kiera sniffed and wiped her eyes again, they were still flowing salty tears. She looked up to her mechanical assistant with a sad smile.

"Hey Marty, I… just remembered. Today's my birthday."

* * *

TA DA people here we are a new update, any way just here to remind you guys that

REVEIWS ARE **MOTIVATON** FOR **UPDATES**

Oh and don't worry Jak's going to be in the next chapie, so don't rip my head off okay.


End file.
